Sohryu s Chronicles
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Light empieza la Universidad y al mismo tiempo empezará a ayudar a su amado L en la investigación de Sohryu, el asesino de la belleza que ataca a los jovenes hermosos de Japón. ¿Que misterio se esconde tras este enigmatico personaje? Leanlo y vean.
1. Chapter 1: Confesión

_Death Note no me pertenece y blablabla, solo tomo los personajes prestados para hacer volar mi imaginación._

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Como en primer día Light atravesó la puerta principal de la universidad Rin con cierto nerviosismo. Aquella vez se había perdido en el parque y se había sentido un tonto, pero además había conocido a L, así que sus primeros recuerdos de ese sitio eran buenos. Ahora, ese preciso día, se iniciaban los cursos y a el le tocaba dar el discurso de bienvenida. Sin embargo tenia la fe que todo saldría bien, aun cuando su novio no estaría presente para apoyarlo.

(Flash back)

-¿Cómo que no vas a venir?- preguntó con asombro.

-Light, en verdad lo siento, se que es importante para ti- se disculpó L- pero Mello está muy enfermo, temo que Sohryu lo esté atacando, y no puedo dejarlo solo.

-Pues que lo cuide Near, o Matt, ¿Por qué tu?

-Porque yo soy su jefe y soy el mayor del grupo. Lo que le pase a cualquiera que esté bajo mi mando es responsabilidad mía, por favor entiende que no puedo delegar esto.

-Muy bien… muy bien. Haz lo que quieras. Dile a Mello que ojalá se mejore pronto.- Cortó violentamente y luego gritó:- ¡Ojalá que se muera pronto el mocoso engreído ese!

(Fin Flash back)

No le había hablado en dos días luego de eso, pero cuando la noche anterior había llegado a su casa un ramo con 30 rosas rojas y una tarjeta muy dulce para el se había derretido todo y lo había llamado para hacer las paces. No le importaba que su madre y Sayu estuvieran volviéndolo loco a preguntas sobre quien era su admiradora secreta. Todavía no había dicho nada en su casa sobre que salía con un hombre, aunque ahora no tendría más remedio que hacerlo: si iba a trabajar con L tendría que revelar como es que lo conocía, pero por el momento las cosas le iban bien y no quería complicarse la vida. Muy pronto todo saldría a la luz. (…)

-Recibimos al alumno de reciente ingreso, Light Yagami, quien dará el discurso de bienvenida.- El moreno se adelantó cuando Magumi Rin mencionó su nombre, pero no fue el ultimo.- Recibimos al alumno de reciente ingreso, Hiroki Sumino, quien también dará el discurso de bienvenida.

Light volteó disimuladamente a ver a su compañero. Hiroki era un chico muy delgado, pequeño, rubio, de aspecto frágil y sumamente tímido. Si no lo supiera creería que solo tenia 15 años, pero como él, era el mejor promedio de ingreso. Cuando le tocó hablar, Light comprobó que su voz era clara y dulce como la de un ángel. "Éste chico debe tener muchos problemas", pensó.

-Bueno, para los humanos la belleza es una maldición- apuntó Ryuuk detrás suyo.

Light lo ignoró y concluyó su parte, luego de lo cual todos los asistentes aplaudieron, y el y Hiroki volvieron a sus asientos, uno junto al otro. El rubio le echaba miradas furtivas, sin atreverse a entablar una conversación, por lo que el tomó la delantera.

-Soy Light; tú y yo seremos compañeros, por lo que veo.

-Ah… si, claro. Yo soy Hiroki, pero me dicen Hiro.- Miró nerviosamente a un lado y otro.- ¿No sabes si falta mucho para que termine la ceremonia?

-¿Ya te quieres ir?- preguntó Light con ligereza.- Falta poco, aguanta.

-No me gusta estar con tanta gente- murmuró, clavando la vista en el vacío.

Hiro no dijo nada mas y el tampoco, pensando en si le convenía ir primero a su casa o al departamento de L. Resolvió lo primero: su madre ciertamente estaría ansiosa por saber como le había ido, mientras que el pelinegro seguramente estaría trabajando, y no tendría tiempo para el.

Al salir tuvo el buen cuidado de tomar el camino directo, pues la menor vuelta podía perderlo en el laberinto. No tardó en notar que Hiro iba detrás suyo, con aire distraído. Nuevamente lo abordó.

-Hiro-san, ¿no tenias prisa por ir a casa?

-No, yo solo quería salir del auditorio. La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer.

-En ese caso, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la estación? Así podemos charlar un rato.

-Yo no se… bueno, de acuerdo.

Hiro hablaba poco, pero escuchaba con atención todo lo que decía Light. Parecía querer fundirse con la nada y desaparecer, cosa de la que Ryuuk tomó nota. El rubio se bajó una estación antes y luego ellos, y comentó a su amigo humano acerca de eso.

-Si, es muy notorio que es poco sociable. Pero me da lastima. Es demasiado bonito y luce muy joven, eso le traerá muchos problemas sino se los trajo ya. (…)

Cuando por fin pudo ir a su cuarto se tumbó en la cama, realmente cansado. Había jarrones con rosas por todas partes y eso lo hizo acordarse de que debía llamar a L, así que tomó su celular.

-¿Hola?

-Ah, Matt. Soy yo, Light, ¿me pasas con L?

-Dame un minuto.- El moreno oyó que pasaban el tubo, y luego:- ¿Mi amor, eres tu?

-L, quien más iba a ser- dijo con voz mimosa.

-Hermoso. Cuenta, ¿Cómo te fue en la ceremonia de bienvenida?

-Bien, lastima que no estabas allí- se quejó- pero por lo menos ahora trabajaremos juntos, así que podré verte mas seguido. ¿Quieres que vaya ya y…?

-Light, hoy no. Primero debes decirle a tu padre y apuesto a que aun no lo has hecho, ¿no?- el silencio de Light se lo confirmó.- Esa fue mi única condición.

-Ya se, pero, L, entiende- se excusó el menor- ¿Cómo voy a justificar que te conozco y trabajaré contigo? Me dijiste una vez que conoces a mi papá. No es que yo me avergüence de ti, pero… no se si me atrevo a decirle que estamos saliendo. Tendré que hacerlo y me resulta difícil.

-Light, ya eres mayor, no debes tener miedo de confesar a tu familia que eres gay- dijo L con ternura- cuando lo hagas te vas a sentir mucho mejor.

Light se sintió atrapado en su lógica. Cuando confesara a su familia que tenía novio ya no seria necesario ocultar sus reuniones con L, lo cual seria un gran alivio: llevaban meses juntos y ya no se le ocurrían excusas para tapar sus escapadas con el pelinegro. No era que necesitara permiso, pero era un engorro y lo hacia sentir mal. Había veces en que sentía culpa por ocultar a L de los suyos, ya que en verdad estaba enamorado de el. Tal vez había llegado el momento de decirlo y dejarse de pavadas. Más si no quería que su novio anduviera con otros, no podía negarlo como si fuera un pecado vergonzoso. Respiró hondo.

-Tienes razón, mi amor. Es ridículo que siga callándome lo nuestro, más ahora que seré tu ayudante. Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Entonces…?

-Esta misma noche se los diré, y mañana iré a tu departamento a ayudarte.

-Perfecto- exclamó L, contento- ahora si podré llamar a tu casa o ir a visitarte. ¿Te gustaría?

-Mucho- contestó en voz baja- me haces falta todo el tiempo.

-Ey, jefe- susurró Near al oído de L- Mello pregunta por usted, creo que le subió la fiebre.

-Ya voy. Light, dulce, me tengo que ir, pero me pone contento saber que te fue bien hoy. Adiós- hizo un fuerte sonido de beso y luego colgó, dejando a Light un poco alicaído. Casi enseguida oyó que su madre lo llamaba a almorzar, y para mejor (o peor) su padre acababa de llegar a casa. Sintió que el Universo conspiraba para que hiciera lo prometido y les dijera sobre L.

-Light, ¿que sucede? Estás muy callado- dijo la señora Yagami.

-Si, ¿no nos dijiste que te había ido súper en Rin?- apoyó Sayu.

-Si, me fue súper. Pero hay algo mas que tengo que decirles.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para darse ánimos y miró a sus padres.- ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que fui a Rin, a hablar con el director?

-Así es. ¿Qué tiene?

-Ese día… conocí a alguien allí. Me hice su amigo y la pasmos muy bien, y ahora voy a colaborar con el en su trabajo.

-¿Con el?- inquirió Soichiro- ¿Quién es, Light?

-Nunca nos dijiste de un amigo de la universidad. ¿Está en un curso superior al tuyo?

-No, no es eso. Él es amigo del director, por eso lo conocí.- ¿Y ahora, como seguir? Le transpiraban las manos pero no había como retroceder. Se lo había prometido a L.

-Light, cariño, te ves un poco pálido, ¿que sucede?

-Mamá… papá, yo les tengo que decir algo acerca de mi amigo. Se llama L; es detective privado. Él y yo…

-Un momento. ¿L?- Ese era Soichiro.- ¿Conociste a L?- Light asintió.- ¿Y como es eso que van a trabajar juntos? ¿L no investiga los crímenes de Sohryu?

-Así es. Yo me comprometí a ayudarlo.

-¡Light, es genial!- apoyó Sayu, exaltada- ¡Vas a ser un detective famoso! ¡Y tan joven!

-L también es joven y es mucho mejor que yo. Es excepcional.

-Light, no se si es lo mejor- opinó su padre con seriedad- podría ser peligroso. Sohryu es un asesino serial y L y su equipo arriesgan la vida investigándolo.

-Lo se, pero igual quiero hacerlo. Yo… L y yo…

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Había algo en la actitud de Light que les parecía muy sospechoso, pero no se atrevían a formular un juicio a menos que el se los dijera primero.

-L y yo somos muy unidos- masculló el moreno mirando al suelo- se lo prometí. Además…

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde- comentó Ryuuk. Light se enojó.

"¿Cobarde yo? ¿Qué sabes tu, shinigami, de lo difícil que es esto?"

-¡Entonces no seas idiota y diles de una vez! ¿Amas a L o no?

-Light…

-¡Lo que quiero decir es que L y yo estamos enamorados y salimos juntos!- exclamó.

-¿Enamorados?- preguntó Soichiro débilmente. Light enrojeció.

-Lamento habérselos ocultado tanto tiempo, pero tenia, y tengo, dudas, sobre como van a tomárselo. Yo se que lo amo; por muchas cosas. Ahora está tan ocupado con el caso Sohryu y yo con la Universidad, que me ofrecí a ayudarlo para estar mas con el. Claro que no podía sin antes decirles a ustedes…-los miró alternativamente a los ojos.

-Querido, ahora me cierran muchas cosas- dijo su madre- porque a veces estabas de mal humor, ¿es porque el tenia trabajo y no podían verse?- Light asintió.

-¿Y ese enorme ramo que llegó anoche era de L?- exclamó Sayu.

-Así es. Eran para disculparse por no poder haber ido a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-¡Kya, Light, tu novio es muy romántico! ¿Cuándo vas a traerlo a casa?

-Sayu- reprendió Soichiro. Su hijo lo miró de inmediato.

-¿No te agradaría que lo hiciera, no? ¿Qué invitara a L aquí?

-No dije eso, Light, es solo que no me esperaba esta noticia. No lo entiendo, nunca fuiste raro…- apenas lo dijo se arrepintió.- Lo siento, lo que quise decir es que no pensé…

-¿Qué me gustaban los hombres?- completó Light- Bueno, pues no es así. No me gustan los hombres. Solo me gusta L, que es muy diferente.- Pausa.- ¿Eso te decepciona?

-Light, no, claro que no. Eres un hijo maravilloso, jamás me diste un problema, no creo uqe haya nada en ti que pueda ser decepcionante.

-Pero es una noticia inesperada- siguió su esposa- claro que si tu estás seguro de lo que sientes, si te hace feliz, no seremos nosotros los que se opongan.

-Mamá, eso es muy importante para mi. Yo se que si le dan una oportunidad a L lo van a adorar tanto como yo. Él es dulce, es bueno, y… y si, me hace muy feliz.

-Sin mencionar que es un detective que lucha por la justicia- aportó su hermana, sonriendo.

-Siempre te apoyaremos, Light- afirmó su madre- eres un gran muchacho, y ese chico L hizo que sonrieras como no te había visto nunca, pues lo recibiré con mucho gusto aquí en casa.

-Es cierto, antes eras un amargado, pero de un tiempo a esta parte estás más agradable, ¿es por L?

-¡Sayu, no le digas esas cosas a tu hermano!

Light rió un poco, tremendamente aliviado de que su familia no le hubiera hecho un escándalo por haberles ocultado que salía con un hombre. Podría haber sido peor: a su padre le costaba expresarse, pero sabia que era por el shock y no porque le disgustara. Además conocía a L de anteriores casos, y conocía su integridad, sus virtudes y todo lo demás, así que no podría rechazarlo. (…)

Escena Extra- en casa de L 

-Jefe, ¿Cómo está Mello? ¿Está bien?

-Está mucho mejor; ahora se quedó dormido, así que no entres ahí, ¿de acuerdo, Near? Matt, tú y yo revisaremos una vez más el perfil de la señora Lucy, hay cosas que no me convencen. Watari, tráenos helado de fresa.

-Muy bien, L.

-Ya saben que Light se nos unirá pronto, tal vez mañana mismo. Solo quería avisarles que se comporten con el, y te lo digo en especial a ti- le dijo a Near apuntándole con una cuchara.

-¿Cree que podrá ayudarnos?- preguntó Matt con educación.

-Lo creo. Light es muy inteligente y perspicaz, y francamente, esta investigación se está alargando demasiado. Necesitamos de su ayuda.

Near y Matt cruzaron una mirada cómplice: L podía poner las excusas que quisiera, pero la verdad era que dejaba que Light se uniera al grupo porque lo quería tener cerca y porque el moreno lo había amenazado. Teru había hablado con Near y les había contado de cómo Light (alias Kira) les había armado una súper escena de celos. No era difícil adivinar lo que había pasado después.

-Bien, esto es lo primero que recogí acerca de esa señora- dijo Matt- no se que mas le vamos a encontrar.

-Nunca se sabe, Matt- sentenció el pelinegro.

Continuará...

_¡Primer cap del fic numero 5 de la saga Limitless Beauty! Si q me tardé en relacion a los otros, pero ahora van a saber la verdad, quien es Sohryu, q pasa con L y Light, con Teru, con todos. A leer y me dicen q les pareció!_

_Un combo de amor, sexo y venganza para los fans de Death Note que ansien historias locas._


	2. Chapter 2: Amigo

Light durmió maravillosamente aquella noche luego de haberle confesado a su familia que tenia un novio, y que este era nada menos que L, el mejor detective del mundo. Nunca había sido su intención negarlo, si por el contrario estaba orgullosisimo de ser su pareja, pero quien sabe porque retorcidos hilos del destino hasta ese momento no se lo había aclarado a nadie. Bueno, ahora si podría recibirlo en su casa, salir con el sin tener que mentirles, gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba.

Luego se despertó al amanecer y lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo, con el corazón en la boca.

-Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Extrañabas oírme?

-Light, te caíste de la cama- bromeó L- buenos días. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

-¡Excelente! Escucha, lo hice- anunció exultante- le conté a mis padres de ti. Les dije que eres mi novio y que trabajaremos juntos, ¡y se lo tomaron bastante bien!

-¡Light, eso es genial!- exclamó L, contento- Al fin podré contarle a todo el mundo que me tiro a Light Yagami.

-¡L-baka, como te atreves!

-Es broma, tontín, ya se que eres tu el que me tira a mi- el moreno estalló en risas.

-Hoy mismo iré a tu casa por la tarde a ayudarte con lo de Sohryu. Me has dicho muy poco…

-Bueno, sin ofenderte, pero no puedo hablar del caso con personas que no tengan que ver con la investigación. Pero ahora eso cambiará, ¿o no? En fin. ¿Podrías traer un postre?

-Ya se. Pastel Secreto de Frutillas.

-Oh, si, tu me conoces. Te amo, Light- dijo con voz dulce.

-Te amo, L. Te veré por la tarde.

Por fin todo parecía ir sobre rieles en su vida. Asistió a su primera clase universitaria con mucho entusiasmo (aunque lo único que le importaba era que terminara pronto para salir corriendo a los brazos de su novio), y casi de inmediato localizó a Hiroki entre los demás estudiantes.

-¡Ey, Hiro-san, aquí!- lo llamó. El rubio volteó a ver y esbozó una sonrisa al reconocerlo.

-Hola, Light. ¿Todo bien?

-Mejor no puedo estar. Si te contara. ¿Entramos?

Hiro asintió y Light comprobó su idea acerca de la suerte del rubio: a su paso todos lo miraban, algunos con curiosidad, otros con hostilidad, pero la mayoría con admiración por su increíble belleza. Light mismo no podía pasar por alto que su compañero era un bocado delicioso, aunque por suerte el ya tenia a L que era el plato principal. Sin embargo, Hiroki parecía muy avergonzado de ser objeto de tantas miradas y se metió rápidamente en el aula, en una banca del fondo, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Light se sentó a su lado.

-¿Me voy yo también o puedo quedarme?

-No, no, tu quédate.- Enrojeció.- Es así en todas partes y no me gusta.

-Todos te miran porque eres muy atractivo, Hiro-san. Ya que no puedes evitarlo, tal vez deberías aprovechar para salir, tener citas y divertirte.

-No quiero… yo no soy así, no me divierto haciendo lo que todos hacen. Soy muy tranquilo.

-Yo también lo era… hasta que me enamoré de L.

-Ah, tu novia. No la vi ayer.

(Nota: Hiroki se confunde porque se pronuncia igual que Elle, que es nombre de mujer… si supiera que ese es su nombre real… jaja, que lindo es L, ¿no?).

-¿Qué? No, te confundes- dijo Light, riendo- L es un chico, mi novio- la cara de Hiro era de la mas absoluta sorpresa- es un apodo.

-Lo siento, Light, no quería ofenderte- murmuró Hiro avergonzado por su equivoco.

-No importa, a todos les pasa lo mismo. ¿Sabes? No hasta ayer se lo dije a mi familia, y ahora me siento tan liberado, que quiero que todos lo sepan. L me hace muy feliz.

Hiro se quedó muy callado después de eso, y Light sintió su tristeza. El chico casi no le habló en el resto del día. ¿Qué le pasaba al rubio? Ya que había entrado al mundo de lo irracional desde hacia rato ni se molestó en preguntarse porque le preocupaba, sino que solo lo aceptó y lo buscó antes de la ultima clase, para despedirse. No aparecía por ningún lado.

-Chicas, ¿no lo vieron a Hiroki?- le preguntó a unas de su curso.

-Me parece que entró al baño hace un rato, Light-kun.

Light les agradeció y fue al baño, aunque hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Hiroki estaba sentado sobre uno de los lavatorios, con la camisa abierta, mientras uno de sus compañeros le besaba y lamía el pecho de forma groseramente sensual. El rubio le acariciaba el pelo mientras gemía, aunque cuando advirtió su presencia lo soltó de inmediato, más rojo que un tomate.

-¡Gomen, Hiro-san, no quería interrumpir!- exclamó Light con voz inusualmente aguda. El otro chico huyó rápidamente y Hiro se abrochó la camisa sin poder mirarlo.

-Light, onegai, no se lo digas a nadie, yo no quise- balbuceó- Dios mío, que vergüenza…

-Hiroki, está bien, no se lo diré a nadie- consoló el moreno. Hiro se largó a llorar y Light se le acercó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ¿Qué sucede, amigo, por que lloras?

-¡Soy un desastre!- gimoteó- un idiota, eso es lo que soy. No valgo nada.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo. Claro que vales.

-No- insistió- soy débil y promiscuo. No aguanto mucho tiempo sin un poco de sexo, ¿sabes por que? ¡Porque necesito tener contacto físico con alguien para recordar que estoy vivo! ¡Todos me miran, pero nadie se me acerca, nadie se enamora de mí! Por eso hago idioteces que detesto, como manosearme con el primero que se me cruce.- Se sonó la nariz.- ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de ese chico!

Como su llanto no paraba, Light lo abrazó para consolarlo. Hiroki se quedó paralizado.

-¿Toda tu tristeza y tus errores son porque piensas que nadie te ama? Tonto. Eso no lo sabes. Debes permitirte conocer a la gente si quieres construir una relación seria.

-¿Crees que alguien como yo puede conseguir un novio de verdad?

-Mira, Dios sabe porque me caes bien pero me caes bien. Yo te ayudaré no solo a conseguir un novio sino también a respetarte un poco más y no caer con cualquiera.

-Duele. Me duele ser así. No quiero gustarle a los muchachos, porque sino se que caeré…

-Vamos, sécate las lágrimas, que te acompañaré a la estación. Hoy quedé con L, pero mañana hablaremos bien de esto, ¿ok? Ya verás sino te consigo un príncipe azul solo para ti.

Al final del viaje Hiro parecía más calmado y Light lo despidió seguro que no haría ninguna tontería.

-¿Parece que lo adivinaste desde el primer momento, no, Light?

-Si. Siempre dije que la belleza es una maldición y el amor una tontería que causa problemas, y aun lo sostendría si no fuera tan feliz con L. De hecho, si lo piensas bien, sigue siendo cierto. Debo cuidarlo mucho porque hay una banda de cuervos listos para devorárselo en cuanto yo me de la vuelta, y solo yo se lo estresante que es vivir así. ¿Ryuuk, me estás oyendo?

-¡Wa, manzanas!- exclamó el shinigami al pasar por un puesto- ¡Light?

-Si llego tarde con el equipo por ti me las pagarás- susurró el moreno mientras compraba unas cuantas. (…)

Light llegó al departamento de L con la cara roja, un poco por el frío y otro poco por haber corrido varias cuadras en el afán de no hacerlo esperar demasiado. Estornudó frente a Near (quien lo miró con desagrado) y luego se fue derechito al sillón de su novio.

-Ay, L, mi amor, siento llegar tarde- se disculpó inclinándose ante el para darle un beso.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Ven, siéntate junto a mí.

Light así lo hizo y apoyó sobre la mesita un paquete muy fino, de una confitería nueva.

-No se me olvidó lo que me pediste; te traje un pastel secreto de frutillas.

-Ahhh… te quierooo…- exclamó besándolo en la mejilla con descaro.

-Em, jefe- interrumpió Near- ¿No vamos a hablar del caso?

-Ah, si, claro. Light, ¿Qué sabes de Sohryu hasta ahora?

(Nota: jamás hice un fic policial, no vayan a matarme si meto alguna burrada)

-He leído sobre el y escuchado lo que mi padre dice. Sohryu tiene la capacidad de matar a las personas de un ataque al corazón. Hasta ahora solo a matado a muchachos jóvenes y físicamente atractivos, así que yo supongo que trata de vengarse de alguien en particular a quien guarda rencor.

-Ciertamente. Hay otras cosas; algunas de sus victimas recibieron cartas suyas antes de morir, incluso Mello, pero por mas que las investigamos no hay manera de saber de donde vienen. Es como si fueran sobrenaturales. En ellas habla de una forma… repite mucho las palabras belleza, belleza ilimitada, maldición, culpa y castigo. Sohryu está obsesionado con la belleza.

-¿Hay alguna relación o conexión personal entre las victimas?

-Ninguna. Son de diferentes prefecturas, edades y estratos sociales. Um, que delicia- murmuró al comer un pedazo de pastel.- Lo más curioso, o tal vez lo más relevante, es que muchos de los muertos eran homosexuales declarados y el resto de sexo dudoso, lo que me parece que es lo mismo, así que hay un 99,9 % de probabilidades que Sohryu también lo sea. Tal vez ha sufrido el desprecio de un hombre apuesto en el pasado, alguien que se ha burlado de el por eso, y…

Light tomó una de las cartas que había recibido Mello, y le bastó hojearla para quedarse paralizado. Dejó de escuchar a L, quien advirtió su situación.

-¿Light, pasa algo? ¿Qué notaste?

La carta rezaba más o menos así:

"_Mello:_

_Eres un niño atractivo y arrogante y si yo fuera otra persona no dudaría en seducirte y llevarte a mi cama para hacerte de todo. Pero no hoy. No así. Sobre todo porque se que me estás investigando. Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Nunca permitiré que un niño bonito se interponga en mi camino. ¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes entiende el bien que le hago a la sociedad al librarla de tantos tipos despreciables que solo piensan en si mismos sin importarle a quien pisotean o destruyen en el camino? Se lo que hiciste con ese niño de la discoteca la otra vez. Te lo tiraste en el baño a propósito aun sabiendo que era virgen. Yo te vi. Si aun no te he matado es porque estás muy joven y tal vez todavía puedas salvarte. Pero si no te arrepientes… yo he de volverte a tu lugar y corregir tus pecados. _

_Sohryu" _

-Esto corrobora mi teoría a la perfección, como podrás ver. Sus motivaciones son tan infantiles que seria gracioso si no estuviera matando gente. ¿Qué piensas?

-Que te equivocas- dijo automáticamente- yo no creo que sean motivaciones infantiles.

L se quedó sorprendido que Light lo hubiera contradicho con tanta rapidez, y como el moreno se dio cuenta trató de explicarse.

-Hay muchas personas que por el solo hecho de ser bellas creen que tienen el derecho de hacer lo que quieran, como tirarse niñitos vírgenes en el baño de una discoteca…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- chilló Mello desde la chaiselongue donde estaba echado descansando de su fiebre.- ¡Estábamos ebrios! ¡Y el quiso!

-Imagino que si a Sohryu le rompieron el corazón alguna vez- continuó Light, ignorándolo- habrá usado su poder para matarlo y así vengarse; ¿y si eso lo decidió a continuar y eliminar a otros hombres que según el han sido ingratos o malvados?

-Bueno… podría ser. Sabes, acá lo difícil es determinar cuando empezó todo esto. Yo comencé a investigarlo hace tres meses, pero creo que se remonta a mucho antes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La muerte de Mayu Kyoraku, hace cuatro años- respondió L- era un adolescente que ya ganaba fortunas como modelo, y solo tenia 17. Cientos de fans, mujeres y hombres, y alguno pudo haber estado desquiciado por el. Murió de un infarto, y al día siguiente murió Ayumu Sousa, que según los rumores era su amante. ¿Entiendes?

-Sohryu amaba a Mayu y no le perdonó que eligiera a Ayumu en vez de a el- dijo Light.- Podría ser. Perfectamente podría ser posible. (…)

Hiroki entró a su departamento con aire perdido, como si no supiera que había pasado con el ese día. Se desplomó sobre un sillón y se acurrucó allí, como dispuesto a dormir todo el día. Pero no pudo. Se sentía enfermo y avergonzado por haber dejado que ese chico lo manoseara y gozara de el, cuando se había prometido no volver a hacerlo sino era con su verdadero amor.

-¡Maiah!- gritó- ayúdame, por favor, me siento fatal…

Sobre el se distorsionó un poco el techo y por ahí pasó una shinigami, la mas extraña de todas. Tenia forma humana, incluso la altura de una persona normal (cuando los dioses de la muerte son mucho más altos). Lo mas extraño era que su cuerpo era todo como una sombra negra, sin fondo, solo un contorno femenino; excepto sus ojos, que eran muy azules y brillaban como focos bajo el agua. Tenía dos bellas alas azules en la espalda, pequeñas, que podía hacer crecer voluntad cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿Y ahora que sucedió, Hiro-san?

-Lo hice otra vez- se quejó- me muero del asco.

-Tienes tan poca voluntad…- ella se sentó sobre la cabecera del sillón.- Debes aprender a controlarte muy bien. Este bonito es de la Universidad y puede traerte problemas.

-Nunca dije que fuera a matarlo.

-¿Ah, no? Que extraño. Siempre le echas la culpa a los otros por gustarles y terminas eliminándolos.

Hiroki se levantó súbitamente y la miró.- Sabes, hoy conocí a un chico muy bueno. Se llama Light Yagami. ¿Puedes creer que es el primer chico al que no le gusto?

-Que milagro- dijo Maiah.

-Fue amable conmigo desde el principio, pero no intentó seducirme ni nada por el estilo. Tiene un novio. Eso me deja muy tranquilo… creo que podríamos ser amigos. Necesito un amigo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu conquista de hoy?

-Con ese, nada. Pero… a Mui…- hizo una mueca.- No ha vuelto a llamarme desde la otra vez. Dejé que me poseyera en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron… la pasé tan bien… ¡y ahora esto! Debí saber que me traicionaría.

-Te lo dije, ¡es un idiota! ¡Es adicto al sexo! ¿Qué esperabas?

-No lo se. Que le gustara lo bastante como para que me llamara una segunda vez.

"Pero de eso no pasa. Solo se desahogó conmigo", pensó. Tomó su bolso del suelo y, mientras rebuscaba en el, se dio cuenta de lo parecido que era Mui a Mayu. Demasiado parecido. De solo pensarlo su furia creció. Al fin tomó lo que parecía un inocente cuaderno rosa con extraños kanjis.

-Regla protocolar numero dos: Transformación.- Lentamente, el rosa se tornó negro, y las hojas se abrieron rápidamente. Los kanjis viraron hasta formas las palabras Death Note.

-Mui… Kodame- escribió con letra clara y prolija. Las palabras brillaron un momento y luego volvieron a la normalidad.

-Quise que habláramos. Y tú me ignoraste.

Continuará...

_Bueno, ¡creo que era muy obvio que Hiroki ocultaba algo tras esa apariencia de angelito que no rompe un plato! Jajaj igual yo lo adoro, es una ternura de chico y si actúa así tiene sus motivos… ahora solo esperen y van a ver q es imposible de odiar, y por las dudas, no vayan a desvirgar a nadie en un baño a propósito, nunca se sabe quien puede estar mirando…_


	3. Chapter 3: Pasado

Light se dio cuenta que L sospechaba de formas muy erráticas de algunas personas, pero había algo que definitivamente no sabia, y el no podía revelárselo. La carta que había recibido Mello era de contenido francamente mediocre (eso tenia que reconocérselo), pero la letra, pulcra y estilizada… no era de extrañar que no averiguara nada de ella.

Era letra de un shinigami. Pero, ¿Por qué un dios necesitaría enviarle cartas a sus victimas? Eso no tenia sentido. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Ryuuk, cuando estuviera solo, pero le parecía que la respuesta seria la misma que había concluido el.

"Entonces, sino es eso, ¿es que hay alguna persona que está usando una Death Note? Pero si es así, no explica porque su letra es rara incluso en un papel común. Pero _tiene_ que ser así; Ryuuk ya me dijo que si no se especifica la causa de muerte, la persona fallece de un ataque al corazón. Y todas esas victimas no pueden ser casualidades. Los chicos jóvenes no tiene infartos porque si".

L no sabía cual de sus sospechosos era el indicado; de lo único que estaba seguro era que Mayu Kyoraku había sido la primera victima, la que había despertado los instintos homicidas de Sohryu. Había puesto a Mello a investigar (o mejor dicho, a repasar) aquel suceso, y desde entonces había recibido varias cartas del misterioso asesino. Sin embargo, sus investigaciones habían sido provechosas, y debía mostrárselas a Light… si tan solo el moreno no estuviera profundamente dormido sobre uno de los sofás adicionales de su sala.

-Ah, Near, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12:30 de la noche- respondió el niño sin importancia.

-¡Vaya! Light ha estado aquí desde las seis. Y el resto del día estuvo en la Universidad.- Se acercó a sus ayudantes y les dijo:- vayan a cuidar a Mello un rato, por favor.

Ellos entendieron la indirecta y salieron, mientras L se acercaba a su novio. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Light, dulce, despierta- le susurró. El moreno sintió la calidez de su beso y abrió un poco los ojos; al darse cuenta donde estaba se irguió y se tapó la boca para ocultar un bostezo.

-Lo siento, L, no debí dormirme.

-Al contrario, perdóname tu a mi, te retuve demasiado.- Se sentó junto a el y le tomó una mano.- Ya es mas de medianoche, así que voy a enviarte a casa en auto.

-Pero L… yo pensé que me quedaría a dormir contigo…

-Bueno, a mi no me molestaría, pero la idea es que duermas- señaló divertido. Light entendió y rió.- Tu tienes clases a las que asistir, y no quiero desvelarte demasiado.

-De acuerdo, si consideras que es lo correcto te obedeceré. Pero antes dame un beso.

L lo tomó de las mejillas y se lo comió durante aproximadamente dos minutos, luego de lo cual el moreno quedó con una cara de felicidad muy obvia. Seguía con el mismo semblante cuando Watari lo dejó en la puerta de su casa: ese solo beso había valido el largo y agotador día, así que no le importaba nada de nada. Sus padres aun estaban despiertos.

-Light, estaba preocupada- dijo su madre, abrazándolo- ya es muy tarde.

-Lo siento, mamá, me quedé dormido allá. L fue muy amable y me trajo en auto para que no me pasara nada.- Notó la cara de su padre cuando dijo eso.

-¿Y por que no bajó a saludarnos? Queremos saber como les va con la investigación.

-No, el no vino, digo que mandó traerme. Está muy ocupado.

-Claro, cariño. Ahora vete a dormir, has de estar cansado, ¿o quieres que te prepare algo?

-No te preocupes, mamá, no necesito comer. Siento haberlos preocupado; buenas noches.

-¿Qué pasa, Soichiro, por que tienes esa cara?- le preguntó su esposa cuando Light se hubo ido.

-Es solo que no me puedo acostumbrar a que Light sea… a que esté de novio con L.

Ella lo miró con sospecha.- ¿Tu no tendrás esos prejuicios contra nuestro hijo, no?

-No, por Dios, no me malinterpretes. Yo quiero la felicidad de Light, si el es así no tengo porque oponerme si eso le hace bien. Pero no comprendo. Conocí a L; es un hombre inteligente y honrado, sin duda, pero sumamente extravagante. No se parece en nada a Light. No se como pueden gustarse.

-Pero evidentemente pueden. Solo nos queda aceptarlo, conocer a L para que nuestro hijo sepa que lo apoyamos. Deberíamos invitarlo a cenar una noche, ¿no crees?

-Si, si, supongo que si.- Sin mas que decirse, el matrimonio Yagami subió a acostarse. Inmediatamente, Ryuuk pasó volando por allí hasta el cuarto de Light, donde el moreno fingía dormir en su cama, pero en realidad seguía despierto. Lo miró un segundo y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta tanto que no puedes dormir ni dejarme dormir a mi?

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta.- Pausa.- ¿Crees posible que Maiah prestara su Death Note?

-¿Mh? ¿Por qué piensas así?

-Porque Sohryu escribe cartas con la letra de un shinigami.

-En ese caso… puede ser. Maiah Hime es la que puso reglas especiales para sus Death Note. Si quiso unirse a un humano lo creo probable. ¿Pero como harás para decirle a L de esto?

-No puedo. No puedo revelar la existencia de los shinigamis. Tengo que pensarlo mucho.

Light se removió inquieto y Ryuuk se fue, dejándolo que ahora si se sumergiera en un sueño profundo y reparador. (…)

Con esfuerzo se levantó temprano, desayunó algo y salio para la Universidad, tratando de ordenar un poco sus ideas para cuando se reuniera con L nuevamente por la tarde. Y esta vez no se quedaría dormido, no: cuando los otros se fueran el gozaría a solas con su pelinegro.

Notó de inmediato que algunos alumnos cuchicheaban excitados entre si, y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó cuidadosamente a una chica para averiguar.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kiyomi?

-¿No te enteraste? Anoche mataron a Mui Kodame, el hijo menor del magnate Kodame. Si, es horrible- comentó al ver la cara de espanto de Light- fue Sohryu, sin dudas, porque sufrió un ataque al corazón. Solo tenia 20 años, el pobrecito.

El moreno se fue enterando de los detalles truculentos a lo largo del día. Mui estaba en segundo año en la Universidad To-oh, y era un habitué en los cafés de la zona numero 2 de Shinjuku. No tenía un novio "estable", sino que era conocido por su gusto por los muchachos jóvenes, y según las malas lenguas, era un sexopata en potencia. Se acostaba con el primero que abriera las piernas para el, lo cual era frecuente, pues había sido una verdadera belleza. Light imaginó enseguida que si Mui había conocido a Sohryu, y luego seducido y cambiado por otro, no le habría hecho gracia al asesino. Era el tipo de cosas que el castigaba: una persona que por bella juega con los sentimientos de los demás. Bueno, por bella y promiscua, en este caso. Le preguntó a Hiro que pensaba.

-Que escogió a la persona equivocada para juguetear- dijo sin darle importancia.

-Evidentemente, pero aun así, Sohryu lleva las cosas a los extremos. No puede andar matando gente por ahí como si nada, independientemente de lo que Mui haya sido.

-Un consentido idiota adicto al sexo- sentenció con rabia. Light lo miró.

-Hiro-san, ¿tú lo conocías?

-Hace mucho.- Lo cual era mentira; hacia muy poco.- Si supieras las cosas que le gustaba hacer. Una vez me metió en una orgía. Yo solo tenía 15 años: él y otros tres me lo hicieron de tantas maneras que anduve días dolorido. Los cuatro a la vez. Fue por eso que lo dejé, aunque a el no le importó mucho, siguió en las mismas.

Verdad a medias: la orgía databa de tres semanas y no tres años; no se había sentido humillado sino muy a gusto cuando esos hombres le metieron sus penes por todos lados, dejando todo su cuerpo mojado de semen que luego habían bebido; y no había abandonado a Mui, sino que Mui lo había abandonado a el. Por eso lo había matado.

-Hiro-san, lo siento mucho. Nunca imaginé que hubieras pasado pro algo tan traumático.

-No diré que me alegra, pero no me entristece. Mui no era una buena persona.

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- se apresuró a decir Light- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Ah, si, entiendo. Estoy mucho mejor. Hablé con una amiga; ella también me dice que debo relajarme mas si quiero que las personas me conozcan de verdad. Light, ¿soy raro?

-No, solo precavido y con justas razones. Pero no te amargues, eres muy joven para rendirte.

-No creo que nadie se enamore de mí, y la verdad mejor.

-¿Cómo mejor? No es mejor, parece, pero no. Eres un chico brillante y atractivo, mereces que te amen y ser feliz. ¿Dime, como te gustan? Tal vez podría presentarte a alguien.

-Light, por favor- murmuró- no caeré tan bajo como para ir a una cita a ciegas.

-Perdón si te ofendí, pero piénsalo. Es algo maravilloso tener a una persona que se preocupa por ti, que te quiere y te cuida, que te llama para invitarte a salir. Yo conocí a L y ya no podría vivir sin el.- Pausa.- Sin confías en mi, claro, yo buscaría a un hombre bueno que te merezca.

Hiro se volteó, avergonzado. ¿Tanto se le notaba la falta de hombre? Tenía una pésima suerte con ellos; los necesitaba tanto como los odiaba. Pero toda la culpa era de Mayu… su primer y tal vez único verdadero amor. La sangre le hervía de odio de solo recordarlo. (…)

Mas tarde, en casa de L, el detective lo puso al corriente sobre la investigación de la muerte de Mayu Kyoraku y Ayumu Sousa. Mello participó de la charla, un poco convaleciente aun, recostado sobre la chaiselongue.

-Mayu estudiaba en la secundaria Suyiko-Gakuen de Tokyo; paralelamente trabajaba como modelo publicitario para la Agencia Ansu. Era el típico idol, hermoso, con una legión de fanáticos. Ayumu Sousa tenía 19 años y acababa de aplicar en la Universidad Winter. No tenían a nadie en común, al parecer, se movían en medios diferentes, pero creo firmemente que eran amantes. No solo porque murieron de un infarto con un día de diferencia, sino porque hay detalles que parecen encajar con el modus operandi de Sohryu. Mayu tenia un circulo de amigos en el colegio, un grupo de elegidos que iban con el a todos lados; uno de ellos debe haber sido su novio, no concibo que un chico así estuviera soltero. Mello, ¿quieres seguir tú?

-No pude saber el nombre del amigo que Mayu visitaba todas las noches, pero parece obvio que era su pareja. Nunca se dijo nada para proteger su reputación, algo estúpido, ya que nunca salio con mujeres, lo que hace obvio cuales eran sus preferencias. Como sea; visitó Winter con la intención de aplicar allí, y ahí pudo (debió) conocer a Ayumu. Éste también era un muchacho muy atractivo, sin novia, inteligente. Pudieron enamorarse. Mayu pudo dejar a su noviecito de secundaria.

-Todo eso suena lógico, pero, ¿Quién era el novio celoso de Mayu?- preguntó Light.

-De alguna manera no hay datos fehacientes de este chico ni de ninguno de su grupo de elegidos. Es como si sus existencias fueran sombras, murmuraciones que no pueden ser comprobadas por la voluntad de alguien superior.

"Una prueba mas de que Sohryu posee una Death Note. Si sigue el Protocolo de Maiah, puede hacer que se olviden sus primeras victimas a medida que mata más gente, como una PC muy llena que va borrando los archivos más viejos. Es inteligente".

-Ayumu Sousa falleció la noche del 22 de octubre, un día después que Mayu. Sus padres llegaron a casa y lo encontraron sin vida en su decir que era un joven de excelente salud, por eso nadie se explicó su muerte. Sohryu tardó al menos tres meses mas en tomar continuidad en sus asesinatos, por eso nadie lo relacionó en su momento. No se le conocían enemigos, a ninguno de los dos.

-L, ¿se te ocurre alguna manera de averiguar quien era el amante secreto de Mayu?

-Vivía con su hermana mayor, Lucy, que era su tutora. Ella desapareció poco después que su hermano muriera, aunque no creo que tuviera nada que ver con eso. Mas bien me imagino que conocía al chico que se convirtió en Sohryu y este la amenazó con matarla si revelaba su relación con Mayu, ¿no te parece, Light?

-Suena más que probable. Hay que averiguar el paradero de Lucy.

-Matt se encarga de eso.- L se tragó una frutilla azucarada de su pastel y dijo con lentitud:- Seria una buena pista, pero aun así… tengo la mala sensación de estar obviando algo muy importante.

-No pienses así, L- amonestó el moreno- si tu crees que Mayu fue la primera victima estoy seguro que así es, pero Sohryu ha tenido cuatro años para taparlo todo y cubrir cualquier pista que pudiera descubrirlo. Es lógico que las cosas parecen tan difíciles, más cuando nunca se sospechó de un asesinato.

-Él tiene razón- apoyó Near- hace un trabajo muy bueno, jefe.

-Si alguien puede descubrir a Sohryu es usted- terció Matt con voz mimosa.

-Bueno, bueno, se entendió- dijo Light molesto, sentándose junto a L- ¿Por qué no van con Mello?

-Porque queremos estar aquí con nuestro jefe- contestó Near descaradamente.

-Por favor, hagan caso a Light. Vayan a cuidarlo que por hoy terminamos.

-Estos mocosos maleducados- bufó el menor cuando Near y Matt ya se habían ido- no quiero ni imaginarme como seria si yo no estuviera. Te comerían vivo.

-¿De nuevo celoso, mi amor?- le susurró L al oído- me excita cuando te pones así.

-Ya me di cuenta. Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya a casa, o me quedo un rato más?

-Quédate. Podríamos ir a mi cuarto a descansar un poco…

Fue una escena delirante y tierna, pero aun así muy caliente. L desnudó a su novio de la cintura para abajo y le ató las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama con el cinturón. Luego le llenó el miembro de su cobertura para pasteles favorita (rosa), y procedió a comérselo, casi literalmente. Light no podía gritar para no alertar a los otros, y como tampoco podía mover sus manos, no paraba de retorcerse de desesperado placer al sentir como L lo lamía y lo chupaba. Cuando se acabó la crema el pelinegro lo masturbó con ambas manos y lo mordió varias veces, feliz con lo duro e hinchado que estaba, cosa que hacia gemir a Light. Éste eyaculó una vez, dos, tres, con cara de intenso sufrimiento. Cuando L se hartó de beber de su semen, que era mucho, se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Llamaré a tu casa para decir que te quedarás a dormir aquí- concluyó con decisión.

Continuará...

_Jajajaj el proximo cap es el esperado y caliente primer lemon entre L y Light! No se lo pierdan!_


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon

_Un capitulo que se llama Lemon no necesita explicacion... espero q lo disfruten._

* * *

L regresó a la cama luego de hablar a la casa de Light y se echó junto a su novio, acariciándole la mejilla compulsivamente. Parecía divertido.

-Creo que tu papá no estaba muy contento cuando le dije que te quedarías aquí.

-Lo imagino.- Tragó saliva.- L, ¿Por qué no me desatas ahora, eh?

-Mmm… nop, todavía no.

-Pero, si no me sueltas no podré hacerte las cosas que tanto te gustan…

-Ahh, pero es que hoy tengo ganas de hacer cosas yo, sabes.- Le metió una mano en la entrepierna y acarició con lentitud, apretando un poco.- Esto que tienes aquí es delicioso y me dio ganas de probar mas, mucho mas. Siempre eres tu el que se sirve primero.

-Entonces… ¿quieres… quieres hacerme el amor?

-Claro- contestó con sinceridad mientras le lamía la oreja.- Desde el primer día cuando te conocí imaginé lo estupendo que te verías en la cama, gimiendo mi nombre, gritando de dolor mientras te penetro. Pero creí que seria bueno que antes de hacerte nada tomaras más confianza, porque según me dijiste eres virgen, ¿no? Quise que ganaras algo de experiencia y por eso dejé que me sacudieras tanto (mis vecinos ya no me miran igual). Ahora es tiempo de mostrarte que yo también puedo hacerte estremecer de placer, así que prepárate.

Light observó con aprensión como L se quitaba los pantalones y el bóxer y luego se le sentaba encima. El pelinegro le desabrochó uno a uno los botones de la camisa, y luego le acarició todo el pecho de forma sensual, relamiéndose.

-Tu piel es muy suave y tentadora, Light Yagami- dijo en un susurro. Se inclinó y le chupó uno de los pezones, dejándolo muy mojado y erguido.

-Haaaa… ha… L, bas… basta…

Gimes demasiado para ser que no te guste.- El mayor le atrapó el otro pezón y lo pellizcó despacio, por lo que Light ahogó un grito.- Que sensible- comentó.

-L, nos oirán, suéltame por favor… quiero hacerlo contigo, pero con mis…

-No, no, no. Sin manos. Yo haré todo y te prometo que te gustará.

Light nunca había estado en una situación así, en que lo dominaran por completo. Su cuerpo y su voluntad misma estaban a merced de L, quien se había quitado por fin su mascara de muchacho sumiso para mostrarse como el hombre apasionado que era. En esos momentos, estaba besando sus caderas y sus muslos, haciendo que se retorciera todavía más.

-Light, Light, tranquilo, ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría. ¿Acaso no me quieres más?

-Claro que si, pero por favor, necesito abrazarte, tocarte, ¡lo que sea, no puedo soportar tanto placer sin devolverte algo a cambio! ¡Desátame, te lo ruego!

L subió y le besó apasionadamente la boca, ahogando sus protestas y su resistencia. Light sintió que le estaba abriendo las piernas despacio, pero ahora no podía hacer nada. Intentó relajarse, pues al fin y al cabo quería que su sexy novio le hiciera el amor, pero la sensación de no poder defenderse era mas fuerte y lo hacia moverse mas que una gelatina.

-Será mejor que te rindas, porque no voy a soltarte.

-L-baka, no seas egoísta, yo también quiero tocarte y chupártela…

-Ah, bueno, haberlo dicho antes- exclamó L con alegría. Se acercó a su rostro (aun sentado encima suyo) y agarró su miembro, rozándole los labios con el.- Toma, chupa.

-¿Qué? ¿Así?

-¿Y porque no? Tú quieres, yo quiero, la tengo en tu boca, ¿para que esperar?

El corazón le latía a diez mil por hora al moreno cuando sacó su lengua para tocar con ella lo que L le ofrecía, pero se sobrepuso al sentir ese sabor tan familiar. El pelinegro se la metió un poco mas adentro y Light se prendió con fuerza, chupando como si fuera un biberón, extasiado.

-Mmmm, mmm… haaaa…

-Siii, ¿ves que te gusta?- susurró L- lo haces taaaan bien… un poco mas, si, que rico…

Light cerró fuertemente los ojos para no ver esa cara de depravado que le hacia temer por su seguridad, y continuo chupando y lamiendo aquel pene que ya estaba mas duro que un friso de mármol, y que le hizo tener su cuarto orgasmo. Unos segundos después L lanzó un gemido agudo y se acabó con estrépito dentro de Light, que jadeaba de cansancio. Este se vio obligado a tragar una enorme cantidad de semen blanco y viscoso de una sola vez, para deleite del mayor.

-Siempre lo dije, eres un muñeco haciendo esto. ¡Madre, pocas veces había eyaculado tanto! Gracias, lindo.

-Sácamela que me ahogo, por Dios…

L así lo hizo y luego le pasó dos dedos por la comisura de los labios, empapada del líquido. Con una sonrisa traviesa deslizó la mano hasta su trasero y, sin muchos rodeos, se los introdujo en el recto. Light se olvidó de todo y gritó de dolor.

-¿Te duele, mi amor?- se los metía y sacaba tan rápido que casi no se veía- aguanta que me falta bastante.- El tercer dedo entró con mas facilidad, y el cuarto con mas dolor. Light sintió que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, despertando la compasión de L.- ¿No te gusta?

-Me duele mucho, L, me duele, nunca me habían hecho eso…

-Pero mi pene es más grande que esto, tengo que dilatarte para que no te haga daño de verdad.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Light no podía evitar lloriquear como una nena, y luego, un jadeo de alivio cuando el mayor retiró sus dedos. Pero duró muy poco. Enseguida le pasó las piernas por encima de sus hombros y le metió el miembro dentro, soltando una palabrota. Empujó violentamente desde el principio, y después siguió en el mismo ritmo, perforándolo como a una hoja.

-¡L, Dios mío, tan fuerte no! ¡Me haces daño!

-Ahh, tu grita que me encanta, y a mi cosa también- provocó el pelinegro. Las paredes internas de Light eran exquisitamente estrechas y a él le fascinaba sentir como se expandían para darle cabida a sus 27 centímetros de virilidad.

Light lloraba y gemía, maldecía a L y a la vez le rogaba que no se detuviera, presa de sentimientos contradictorios. Desde hacia meses que veían en preliminares, así que quería al fin perder su virginidad, pero no sabia que iba a sentirse como si lo desgarraran con un taco de billar dos veces mas ancho que uno normal. L no tenia demasiadas consideraciones al embestirlo con semejante fuerza bruta.

-Basta, por lo que mas quieras, basta- rogó llorando.

-¡No puedo, Light! No puedo porque mi pene es muy goloso y tu trasero es un dulce exquisito, ¿entiendes? Quiere probarte todo, todo hasta el fondo, y allá vamos…

-¡Dios mío, ayúdame! ¡Sálvame, no resistiré tanto dolor!- gritó a plena voz.

La vecina que vivía sobre el departamento de L se tapó los oídos, escandalizada, y otros tantos comentaron: "otra vez el pervertido del 3c". Near golpeó la pared.

-¡Jefe, hágalo callar! ¡Póngale mordaza!

-¡Cállate, baka!- chilló Kira- ¡L, detente, te lo ruego, estas matándome!

Su respuesta fue un envión particularmente violento e invasivo, y una risa alegre.

-¡Ayúdame, Jesús, voy a morir!

-¡Pervertido, déjelo en paz!- gritó alguien.

L continuó riendo mientras se corría en el interior de Light con un movimiento fatal y certero: su semen se derramó por los costados como un río desbordado, mientras que el moreno alcanzó su quinto orgasmo con un grito en extremo agudo y erótico, manchando a L de pies a cabeza con su fluido. Recién ahí el detective se dignó sacar su miembro del cuerpo de Light, quien quedó todo flojo y tembloroso, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

-No aguanto más…

-Oh, si, lo olvidaba. Gomen, Light- dijo L mientras se apresuraba a desatarlo. Los brazos le cayeron inertes a un costado y el no hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarlos; no hubiera podido, no tenía más fuerzas para nada: L lo había arrasado como un huracán. Se dio cuenta que lloraba autenticas lagrimas de dolor, pero no era capaz de contenerlas, así que se encogió sobre si mismo, destrozado.

L se sacó su preciada camiseta blanca y la arrojó lejos, pues estaba toda sucia, y luego ayudó a Light a quitarse la camisa que le había desgarrado. Se sentía un poco culpable y creyó que se había excedido en su trato para con el moreno, pues este no podía salir del shock.

-Light, ¿te sientes bien? No llores, por favor, háblame.

-Eres un animal, te odio- balbuceó Light sin mirarlo. L lo abrazó por atrás y acarició su pecho con extrema suavidad, queriendo calmarlo.- No te perdonaré solo porque me abraces…

-Mi amor, cuanto siento que te haya dolido- se lamentó- pero es porque fue tu primera vez; de ahora en mas tu cuerpo se ira acostumbrando, te va a doler menos y lo vas a disfrutar mucho mas, ya te darás cuenta.- Hizo una pausa.- Supongo que no debí atarte…

-No, no debiste- reprochó Light- me dolió mucho que me penetraras tan fuerte, y me dolió mas no poder hacer nada para defenderme…- su llanto subió de volumen- ¡Solo quería acariciarte, tocar tu cabello, besarte…!

-Shh, ya, ya, no llores, niño hermoso- consoló L, dándole un beso en la mejilla- vas a tener cien mil oportunidades mas para tocarme y abrazarme, y si te da la gana para rechazarme si piensas que estoy siendo muy bruto. Es mas, ahora pégame si quieres, me lo merezco.

-Por tu culpa todo el barrio va a saber que hiciste y como me lo hiciste… ¿Cómo saldré ahora?

-Con la misma cara que salía yo luego que me hacías gritar al chupármela- señaló tiernamente- relájate, Light, respira profundo y no llores, que sino luego te dolerá la cabeza. Se que ahora estás confundido, pero mañana todo será diferente. No te preocupes porque dirán los demás de nosotros. Ah…

Lo hizo girar el rostro y lo besó en la boca, con tanta dulzura que Light dejó de llorar y se volteó para devolverle el abrazo y restregarse contra su cuerpo. Sus gemidos entrecortados dieron la pauta a L que el mayor enojo ya había pasado, así que se permitió tocarlo con un poco mas de sensualidad.

-Al menos un poco te gustó, ¿no?

-Cállate, L-baka. No volverás a pescarme tan desprevenido, así que no te acostumbres.

El pelinegro sonrió y dejó que Light se arrebujara sobre el, físicamente exhausto, rodeándolo por los hombros en un amoroso gesto. Cuanto lo adoraba.

-Light… te amo. ¿Light?

El moreno dormitaba y L decidió dejarlo. Ya podrían hablar por la mañana. (…)

Pero por la mañana, cuando Light despertó, L ya estaba en la sala junto con el convaleciente Mello y con Near. Los dos menores lo miraron con una sonrisita suficiente y cuchichearon a sus espaldas, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse mientras daba un beso de despedida (era tan obvio que los habían oído) a su novio. L le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.

-Animo, precioso, no dejes que nadie te diga como sentirte, nunca. No les hagas caso a estos.

-Si tu lo dices. Hasta mas tarde, L, te amo.

-Y yo te amo el doble- le tiró un beso- te esperaré.

Light se sonrojó de contento, y pensó que L había tenido razón la noche anterior. Ya no estaba enfadado por lo que le había hecho (convengamos: L lo violó); su mente solo recordaba todo el endemoniado placer de sus besos, sus caricias perversas, y, bueno, que vergonzoso, su enorme y deliciosa masculinidad metida en su cuerpo virgen… nunca había experimentado nada ni remotamente parecido, había sido glorioso, maravilloso, el mejor éxtasis de su vida. El sexo era fabuloso. ¡Y venia a descubrirlo a los 19 años! La señora del 4c lo miró con censura, y ni hablar de los vecinos de enfrente, sentía todas sus miradas punzantes desde cada rincón. Los ignoró y tomó el camino de la estación, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que aquella noche nadie podría olvidarla, ni L, ni el mismo, ni Mello y los otros, ni ninguna persona que viviera en un kilómetro a la redonda. (…)

Su expresión satisfecha fue notada por Hiroki, quien le preguntó tímidamente que lo tenia de tan buen humor. Light le sonrió con benevolencia.

-Te lo diré porque eres mi amigo, pero no le cuentes a nadie.

-¿A quien, si solo me junto contigo? Puedes decirme.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé de mi novio? Bueno. Anoche hicimos el amor por primera vez.- Hiro puso una cara de mucho asombro, sonrojado.- Mejor dicho, el me lo hizo, y muy bien.

-Ah… vaya, yo creí que tenían tiempo juntos y ya habrían… perdón, Light…

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Es cierto, L y yo tenemos varios meses juntos, pero no se había dado la ocasión. ¿Qué digo? Hubo ocasiones mucho mejores que esta, pero fue esta vez cuando mas ganas teníamos. L es tan… apasionado, ¡tiemblo de solo recordarlo! Y tan tierno…

-Parece que te dejó muy feliz- dijo impulsivamente.

-Al principio no; me dolió mucho y grité demasiado. ¡El barrio entero debe haberme oído!

-¿Y aun así estás contento? Yo que tu castigaba a L y no lo dejaba ni que se me acerque.

-¿Bromeas? Cada lagrima que derramé valió la pena con creces.- Bajó la voz.- Nada que me haga tener cinco orgasmos en una noche puede ser malo. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que si.- Sonaba inseguro y Light recordó su trauma con los hombres, así que lo rodeó por los hombros para ratificarle su apoyo.

-No te pongas triste, Hiro-san, no te sienta. ¿Dije algo que te molestó, cierto?

-No es eso, no, me alegra que seas feliz con tu novio, pero…- ahora fue el turno de Hiroki de lagrimear-… yo también quiero un novio así, que sea tierno conmigo y que cuando me haga el amor no huya en la mañana… porque yo…

-Ya, ya.- Light le acarició el pelo con paciencia.- Te lo dije el otro día, yo te puedo ayudar a encontrar un novio bueno y decente, que te de lo que mereces. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Hiro asintió débilmente.- Light, me muero de pena contigo, soy tan patético…

-Deja de maltratarte así, por favor. No hay nada de malo en tener una cita a ciegas. Parece tonto, pero podrías conocer al amor de tu vida, ¿o no? Nunca se sabe. Debes tener fe.

_Yo se que esto va a causar las iras de alguien, pero no pude evitar que Hiro en el final estuviera tan kawai... en fin, espero que les haya gustado y esperen el prox cap con ansia para saber que será de la vida sentimental de nuestros protagonistas..._


	5. Chapter 5: Cita

_Ahora si el capitulo 5 real de este fic; gomen x haberme equivocado subiendo el anterior dos veces._

* * *

Light le había prometido a Hiroki organizarle una cita a ciegas con un buen muchacho, por lo que se exprimió la cabeza pensando en posibles candidatos. No podía ser de la Universidad, porque sino luego se estarían viendo todo el tiempo y Hiro no lo soportaría. ¿Y algún amigo de Sayu? No, demasiado jóvenes, y lo que necesitaba era un hombre. Por la misma razón quedaban descartados Near y Mello; tal vez Matt, odiaba reconocerlo pero era apuesto e inteligente. Recordó también a Matsuda, compañero de trabajo de su padre, que si la memoria no le fallaba era soltero.

Por alguna razón ninguno lo convencía. Hiroki era tan sensible y delicado, que no podía arriesgarse a contactarlo con cualquiera. El primero tenia que ser el único, el que pudiera hacerlo feliz y borrarle las tristezas de malas experiencias pasadas. Tenia que ser un hombre calido, dulce, simpático, compañero y también sexy. ¿Dónde iba a encontrar uno así, aparte de su L?

Su celular sonó y resultó ser justamente su novio.- Hooola, mi amor, que dulce que me llamaras…

-Light, bonito, te llamé para preguntarte algo.- El mayor se oía nervioso.- ¿Viste que Mello estuvo muy enfermo, y recién ahora se esta recuperando, no?

-Si, lo se. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Bueno. El aun no está en condiciones de salir a la calle, por eso lo he mantenido en casa, y me pidió si… si podía invitar a… (Tragó saliva) a Teru, porque son amigos y hace rato que no lo ve…

-¿Qué?- su exclamación fue de genuina sorpresa- ¿Meter a Mikami en tu casa?

-Comprende, no es por mi, es por Mello, tiene derecho a verlo…

-¡No quiero que el idiota ese entre a tu departamento!- exigió- ¡Ya te dije que lo odio!

-Tú me prohibiste verlo a solas, pero no estaremos a solas.

-¡También te dije que era mejor que no te le acercaras hasta que se consiga un novio y te deje en…!- tuvo un repentino rayo de lucidez- paz… oye, L, te llamo luego, te quiero.

-¿Puede venir o no?

-De acuerdo… pero que no se vaya hasta que yo llegue. Quiero hablar con el de algo.

-Gracias por ser razonable, mi amor.- Hizo un sonido de beso y cortó.

Light se quedó muy pensativo, con todos los sentidos alerta. Teru era el mayor peligro en su relación con L, un depredador del primer orden: terriblemente seductor, joven, fiscal del estado, hombre de posición acomodada en la vida. Era un buen partido para cualquiera (aunque a el le caía como una patada al hígado). ¿Y si se lo presentaba a Hiroki? El frágil rubio parecía el contrapunto perfecto para la belleza mortífera de Teru. Pero, ¿y si estaba actuando por egoísmo? ¿Y si solo quería auto convencerse que era el indicado para sacárselo de encima?

-No puedo arruinar la ilusión de Hiro por nada- se dijo a si mismo- si solo supiera que a Teru le gustará y se enamorará de el, se lo presentaría, pero… como saberlo.

Por las dudas no le dijo nada a Hiroki, aunque le pidió sino quería sacarse una foto con el. Argumentó que quería tener una imagen suya en el celular junto con su numero, y el rubio aceptó con infantil placer. Luego le pidió el mismo favor y Light lo hizo de buena gana. Hiroki se había convertido en pocos días en su mejor amigo, y había llegado a quererlo mucho. (…)

Al llegar al departamento de L tenia un plan medianamente formado, y rogaba por poder salirse con la suya. L mismo salió a recibirlo, un poco ansioso y excitado.

-Teru está tomando el te en la sala con Mello. Te aviso por si cambiaste de opinión.

-No lo hice, pero por las dudas no te separes de mí.

Entraron tomados de la mano, cosa que Teru miró con descaro. Light se dio cuenta y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Vaya, Yagami-kun. Dime, ¿estás afónico por haber gritado tanto anoche?

"Maldito Mello, tenia que abrir la bocota".- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-L me dijo que querías hablar conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?

-No hay prisa, tomen la merienda, mientras iré a ayudar a mi novio.

-Me impresionas, Light- dijo L cuando estuvieron a solas- lo manejaste con mucha tranquilidad.

-No me convertiré en Kira mientras ese tonto no se propase contigo.

-Bien. Y dime algo, ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con Teru que hasta se te olvida que lo detestas?

-Lo que podría ser la solución a todos mis problemas, y los de Hiro. ¿Te hablé de Hiro? Es un amigo mío de la Universidad. Mira.- Le mostró la foto del celular y el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-No sabia que tenías un amigo tan lindo.- Light lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué pasa, L, no dirás que estas celoso de Hiro-san, verdad?

-¿Yo? Jaja, como no. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Teru con ese chico.

-Por ahora, nada. Pero espero que se cambie. Quiero que Mikami tenga una cita con Hiro-san.

-¿Qué quieres que?- exclamó el mayor desconcertado.- ¿Qué idea loca es esa?

-Ninguna idea loca. Teru tiene que enamorarse para que se olvide de ti. Y Hiroki necesita un novio porque está muy solo y se lo merece. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, no vas a interponerte en esto.

Cuando Light hablaba así era mejor obedecerlo, así que L asintió y se dispuso a dejarlo llevar a cabo su misión de celestino. (…)

Mas tarde, luego del delicioso te, Mello fue a descansar con Near, y L y Light entraron a la sala a conversar con Teru, que estaba en alerta por si el moreno tenia pensado ponerle una trampa.

-Bien, bien, ahora veamos que es lo que quiere Yagami-kun. Suéltalo de una vez.

-No te pases de listo, Mikami. Dejé que entraras a este departamento de nuevo…

-Oh, hablas como si fuera tuyo, que gracioso- interrumpió Teru.

-… porque quiero solucionar cierto asunto de una buena vez. Has estado mucho tiempo convencido que puedes conquistar a L, pero tienes que meterte en la cabeza que ahora es mi novio. Yo no quiero que esto llegue a mayores, así que te lo digo por las buenas. Consigue un novio, vas a ser más feliz y nosotros estaremos más tranquilos.- Después de decir eso, Teru lo miró con extrañeza.

-¿Lo que me tenias que decir era eso, que me consiga una pareja? Vaya; eres mas impertinente de lo que pensaba. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme como debo manejar mi vida privada?

-Light lo dice con buena intención, Teru- intervino L.- Yo aprecio tu amistad, se bien cuales son tus cualidades, pero creo que seria bueno que se las ofrecieras a alguien mas, alguien que pueda devolverte lo que das. Yo no puedo actuar como tu novio porque ya tengo uno, pero tú también puedes conocer a alguien, enamorarte y formar una familia.

-¡L, esto es ridículo! Yo no puedo enamorarme solo para que tu chico no se ponga celoso.

-Idiota- retrucó Light- no es solo por mi, es por ti.

-Oh, ¿ahora te preocupas por mí? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Yagami?

-Te diré.- Buscó en su celular y le mostró a Teru la foto que se había sacado con Hiro.- ¿Ves este chico? Se llama Hiroki Sumino. Es un amigo de la Universidad.

Los ojos de Teru brillaron repentinamente.- Es un caramelito… cuidado, L, a ver si te lo quita.

-¡No digas idioteces y escucha!- exclamó Light- Hiro es mi amigo y nada mas. Es buen chico, un poco tímido, pero dulce y buena persona. Más de lo que tú te mereces.

-¿Y? Un momento, momento, ¿no querrás que salga con el, verdad?

-Quiero que salgas con Hiro en una cita- afirmó el moreno- te hará bien conocer a una persona como el (soltera entre otras cosas). ¿Acaso no quieres enamorarte, y que esa persona te corresponda?

-Bueno… si… pero esto es raro, tu…

-Olvídame a mí. Traje esta foto para mostrarte cuan guapo es el chico que podría ser tu novio y que te estás perdiendo por perseguir un imposible.

Teru miró la fotito con detenimiento. Hiro era en verdad una belleza, y había posado con su mejor sonrisa. Adoró esa sonrisa angelical, y más que nada sus labios sensuales. Se imaginó besándolos, y tomándolo por su estrecha cintura: el calor comenzó a apoderarse de su rostro, cosa que los otros notaron.

-Es… es muy lindo en verdad. Me gusta. Pero de ahí a hablar de amor…

-Ya se que es imposible sentir amor por alguien que no conoces, pero por eso mismo seria bueno que tengas una cita con Hiro. Estoy convencido que si le das una oportunidad te vas a dar cuenta de lo mucho que vale y llegarás a sentir algo real por el.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Le dijiste a tu amigo que le estás organizando una cita a ciegas? ¿O todo esto es parte de un maligno plan tuyo para librarte de mi?

-¿Qué te crees? Claro que le dije. Yo mismo le di la idea de una cita.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y puedo saber porque?

-Porque Hiro necesita un novio que lo apoye y le de amor. Está muy solo, tal como yo lo estaba antes de conocer a L, y no le hará bien si sigue encerrándose en si mismo. Quiero que sea feliz.

Muy a su pesar, Teru reconoció que era el pensamiento más noble que había oído de Light. Echó un último vistazo al rostro de Hiro y luego le devolvió el celular al moreno.

-Tus motivaciones pueden ser las mas puras, pero sigo creyendo que aprovechas todo esto para separarme de mi buen amigo L.- Alzó una mano al ver que Light iba a interrumpir.- Sin embargo, seguirías teniendo razón en eso que necesito pareja.

-Claro que si, no es bueno estar solo- se metió L.

-No soy la clase de ogro que te imaginas, Yagami. Yo también siento, dolor al no poder compartir mi vida con nadie. Estoy más cerca de los 30 que de los 20, y no he tenido una relación que me dure más de dos meses.

-¿Y entonces que decides?

-Voy a aceptar salir con Hiroki… porque me parece muy sensual y, por lo que dices, es una buena persona. Solo espero que salga bien. Soy un hombre fuerte, pero no soportaré que jueguen conmigo.

-¿Qué…? No, Dios mío, ¡esto no es para una noche y listo! Hiroki es serio, hasta lo tuve que convencer de aceptar. Él no es la clase de chico que juega con los sentimientos ajenos.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, tengo el viernes libre. ¿Crees que le vendrá bien?

-No por la tarde, porque tenemos varias clases… pero podrías llevarlo a desayunar.

-Ok. Nos encontraremos a las nueve en Tiffany´s.

-Elegante- observó Light- será bueno porque así tendrán el resto del día para pensar si quieren volver a verse el sábado. Eso si, ni se te ocurra propasarte con Hiro o te mataré, ¿oíste?

-Impertinente, ¿Quién crees que soy, un violador serial?

-Bueno, ya no peleen- intervino L- Teru, te deseo mucha suerte en la cita.

-Gracias. Ahora, con tu permiso, tengo asuntos pendientes. Despídeme de Mello, por favor.

-Lo haré. Que te vaya bien, amigo.

-Adiós.- Caminó unos pasos, y luego agregó, vacilante.- ¿Light?

-¿Si?

-Gracias a ti también. Por pensar en mí para tu amigo a pesar que me odias.

-Es que eres el tipo perfecto para Hiro, al menos eso parece a simple vista.

-Dile de mi parte que es hermoso- finalizó- tal vez eso lo anime un poco.

-Lo haré. Adiós, Mikami.- Teru se fue y L se abrazó a Light por detrás.

-Me gustó como actuaste, pero, ¿no quieres que ahora hablemos de nosotros?

-Me parece una idea excelente. Vayamos al cuarto un rato que es mas tranquilo. (…)

Escena Extra

(Advertencia: es un lemon extremadamente fuerte.) 

En el cuarto retomaron las acrobacias de la noche anterior, aunque esta vez no hubo ataduras. Light lo sentó sobre las almohadas y lo desnudó con lentitud, besándolo por todas partes, haciéndole cosquillas. Cuando lo tuvo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, le abrió las piernas y acarició su virilidad.

-No te tardes, Light Yagami. Empieza y devórame todo.

El moreno lamió toda su zona con prontitud, mientras acariciaba sus caderas, excitado. Le pareció percibir un destello desde la ventana de enfrente, como si alguien estuviera tomándoles fotos. Tomó el pene con su boca y lo chupó eróticamente, satisfecho con sus gemidos.

-¡Haaaaa, Light, que rico lo haces!- L enlazó sus dedos en el moreno cabello de su novio, obligándolo a tragar mas.- Hasta el fondo, quiero que te lo comas todo hasta el fondo…

-Mmm, smsshh, mmmmmm, ahh…- el pelinegro se había corrido en su boca, llenándosela de semen que saboreó con lentitud.- Que delicioso… ¿Por qué no me llenas más atrás con tu leche?

L puso una sonrisa pervertida y se levantó, poniendo a Light boca abajo. Le metió dos dedos en la boca para que se los lamiera, los retiró y se dispuso a dilatarle el trasero con ellos. El coro de gritos se reanudó con fuerza y los destellos continuaron, excitando mucho al menor. Unos minutos después, L reemplazó sus pegajosos dedos por su miembro erecto y ansioso.

-¡L, por Dios, que grande la tienes! ¡Vas a romperme todo!

-¿Ah, si? ¡No te gusta…- lo embistió con fuerza-… que te la meta así? ¿Eh?

L se agachó y besó su cuello varias veces, excitado, mientras deslizaba una mano en la entrepierna de Light, apretando y tocando. El moreno tenía la piel caliente y sudorosa, y mientras lo masturbaba eyaculó por segunda vez. Sacó la mano y bebió el líquido que había allí. En tanto no dejó de introducirse en el con energía suficiente como para tumbar a tres hombres, espoleado por los gritos y gemidos de Light.

-La tienes muy dura, L, que dolor…

-Y tu al revés, tienes el trasero muy suave, es como si dijera "¡métemela, métemela!".- Más jadeos y sacudidas.- A tu cuerpo le encanta devorarse mi cosa, ¿no? Si…

Light se arqueó un poco y L se la metió aun mas profundamente, haciéndolo chillar todavía más alto; tuvo que agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas de la cabecera de la cama para soportar el dolor, aunque, como L le había dicho la noche anterior, esta vez sintió mucho más agradable la penetración.

Tuvo un tercer orgasmo cuando L se corrió en su interior, salpicando su cuerpo y hasta la pared de semen. El pelinegro se la sacó y luego le lamió todo, "para limpiarlo", pero en realidad porque era un pervertido: introdujo su lengua en el agujero de Light como un experto, gimiendo, diciendo groserías, saboreándolo como si fuera su amado pastel secreto de frutillas.

(Fotos Sexys de L/Light llegarán a ustedes en el próximo fic, **Net SoapOpera**, por cortesía de: Francis Cartwright).

Continuará....


	6. Chapter 6: Encuentro

Ese viernes, bien temprano en la mañana, Teru se arregló con más cuidado de lo usual para salir a su cita en Tiffany´s Café. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, había acumulado un poco de ansiedad a lo largo de la semana, así que ya estaba más que ansioso por conocer a Hiroki en persona. Light lo había llamado para confirmarle la reunión, y le había recalcado que fuera amable con Hiro o lo cortaría en pedacitos. Teru se comprometió a portarse como un caballero.

Llegó a la cafetería perfectamente puntual; entró y echó un vistazo general al salón, hasta que vio, en una mesa junto a la ventana, un pequeño rubio que lo miraba con incertidumbre. Lo reconoció enseguida, y se le acercó con su mejor sonrisa seductora.

-Disculpa. ¿Hiroki Sumino?

-Hai… tu debes ser el… el amigo de Light…

-Teru Mikami; mucho gusto.- Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, y notó con agrado que emanaba un aroma dulce y juvenil muy atrayente.- ¿Me esperaste mucho?

-No, bueno, es que yo llegué muy temprano, así que es mi culpa.

-Debiste madrugar bastante, pero aun así luces tan fresco como si recién te hubieras despertado. Te envidio.

-Ari… arigatou…- Hiro se sonrojó un poco ante el elogio y, para disimular, dijo:- Quise esperarte para pedir la carta. Este lugar es tan fino que no se bien como comportarme.

-Creí que te gustaría. A todos los jóvenes les gusta, no se porque. ¡Garzón!

Mientras Teru llamaba al mozo, Hiro lo miró con un poco mas de detenimiento. Era tan atractivo como en la foto que le había mostrado Light, quizá mas; parecía un hombre muy seguro de si, fuerte, la clase de hombre que el admiraba. Trató de aplicar su evidente interés leyendo el menú, en tanto Teru lo estudiaba de igual forma a el. Comprobó la fragilidad de su mirada y la sensualidad de sus labios, así como su aspecto de angelito.

-Ya nos traen. Dime una cosa, Hiro, ¿estás nervioso de estar aquí?

-¿Yo? No, no, para nada…- tragó saliva.- Bueno, tal vez un poco. Soy muy tímido.

-Veo. No te preocupes, que yo no te juzgaré por eso. Relájate.

-Lo intentaré. Cielos, no vayas a reírte, pero es que esta es mi primer cita rom…- no se atrevió a completar la frase, pero Teru lo entendió y lo miró con simpatía.

-Creí que un chico tan lindo como tú ya habría tenido mas citas románticas, pero ya que yo soy el primero, déjame conocerte un poco mas, así sabré como conquistarte.

-Eres en verdad amable, Teru. Trataré de no decepcionarte.

Mikami se dio cuenta enseguida que la timidez de Hiro era real y no fingida. Le costaba hablar en términos íntimos, y enrojeció sobremanera cuando se le escapó decirle que era un hombre dulce. Nunca había tenido trato con un chico así de inocente, y sin embargo, no se sentía incomodo. Tal vez la propia ternura del rubio había despertado en él deseos que nunca antes había experimentado, deseos de cuidarlo, de mimarlo, de abrazarlo y sentirlo suyo. Todavía no lo conocía muy bien, pero concordaba con lo que le había dicho Light: Hiro necesitaba un hombre a su lado que lo llenara de amor y felicidad.

-Teru, eh… yo quería decirte algo, no se si tu…

-Dime. Te escucho.

-Me da un poco de vergüenza, sabes.- Bebió lo que le quedaba de capuchino y continuó.- Has sido muy amable en invitarme hoy. Se que Light te pidió que salieras en una cita conmigo…

-Si, lo hizo, y yo acepté.

-Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a verme de nuevo solo porque él te lo pidió. Me doy cuenta que te estoy aburriendo y no quisiera ponerte en un compromiso, así que si decides dejar esto aquí yo lo entenderé, y no hay ningún problema. Igual fue un placer conocerte.

-¿Qué? No, Hiro, no me entiendas mal. No vine aquí solo porque Light me lo haya pedido (en realidad el y yo no nos llevamos), sino también porque quería conocerte, hablar contigo.

-¿Tu querías, de verdad?

-De verdad. Yagami-kun me mostró una foto tuya que tenía en el celular, y sabes, me gustaste mucho. Me pareciste un chico dulce, inocente, y eso es lo que busco en una pareja. No quiero a mi lado a un cínico que me cambie en cuanto conozca a uno mejor, quiero a alguien como tu, que sea simple y directo y además muy muy hermoso como lo eres.

-Entonces… yo, yo… ¿yo te gusto? ¿No te parezco un pelmazo?

-Que va. Creo que eres un ángel… y si, me gustas. ¿Y yo? ¿Te gusto, Hiro-san?

-Si…- bajó la vista- eres divertido, inteligente, y tan guapo…

Teru se sintió profundamente conmovido, y decidió mostrarle al rubio la sinceridad de sus palabras. Le tomó una mano por debajo de la mesa y la acarició con lentitud, mientras decía:

-Quiero verte mañana de nuevo, Hiro-san. Te invito a cenar. Donde tú quieras.

-Acepto- dijo en voz baja, emocionado- pero elije tu donde, que yo no conozco muchos sitios.

-¿No quieres venir a mi departamento? Te prometo que seré respetuoso y te llevaré a tu casa luego.

-De acuerdo, Teru. Si me das tu celular anotaré mi dirección y numero.

-Lo mismo digo, te daré mis números de celular, casa y oficina. Y me llamas cuando quieras.

Cuando salieron de Tiffany´s Café se había levantado un viento frío, por lo que Hiro tembló un poco, ya que no tenía abrigo. Teru se quitó su saco y se lo pasó por los hombros.

-Teru, no tienes porque, yo ahora debo ir a la Universidad.

-En ese caso, te llevaré con mi auto. Hace frío para que vayas caminando. Por favor, no te niegues: así tendremos tiempo de charlar un poco más.

-Claro, de acuerdo. Eres muy amable, Mika-chan.

Teru rió.- Me gusta que me digas así. Suena muy bonito.

En el camino, Teru pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hiro, y el menor sintió como le latía aceleradamente el corazón. Era la primera vez que un hombre tan sexy lo trataba de una forma tan respetuosa, como si supiera de sus miedos y tratara de calmarlo en vez de solo aprovecharse de el. Su atracción se intensificó, y, tomando aire, se recostó sobre él, quedando los dos así unidos en un mutuo lazo de calidez. Sumergido tan profundamente en estos sentimientos, no advirtió cuando pararon el coche.

-Hiro-san, ya llegamos.

-¡Oh, cielos, no lo había notado!- se enderezó rápidamente.- Muchas gracias por traerme, Mika-chan, la pasé increíble. Será hasta mañana.

-Un momento.- Teru le apoyó una mano en la mejilla con dulzura.- Me gustaría despedirme de ti como se debe. Si me dejas, claro.

Hiro no supo que contestar, se quedó estático, y Teru lo interpretó como un si. Se acercó a el con lentitud y depositó un beso en sus labios, tan suave que era como una seda; sintió que su rubio temblaba de nervios y le apoyó la otra mano en la nuca, profundizando un poco el beso. Descubrió que sus labios eran mucho más deliciosos de lo que había imaginado en una principio, así que se aventuró a morderle el labio superior y meterle la lengua. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero le bastaron para reafirmar lo mucho que lo deseaba. Lo soltó con una sonrisa.

-Espero no haberte ofendido, querido.

-No… me gustó.

-A mi también. Ahora pensaré más en ti y rogaré porque llegue mañana en la noche.

-Teru, no podría haber sido más perfecta esta cita. Te lo agradezco mucho.

-Tú eres un amor, ¿lo sabias? Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Se miraron con ternura e intercambiaron otro beso de despedida, más corto pero igual de romántico. Luego Hiro se bajó del auto y se alejó en dirección a la puerta principal de Rin. Al sentir una fuerte ráfaga se dio cuenta que aun tenia el saco y se volvió.

-¡Teru, tu…!

-Quédatelo- exclamó el mayor, poniendo en marcha el auto- así sabes que volveré por ti.

Hiro se quedó deliciosamente atontado y sintió muchas, pero muchas ganas de volar hasta el infinito. Teru Mikami se había metido muy dentro de su corazón, y entendió que por fin que había dado con el hombre especial que podía hacerlo feliz y lavar su tormentoso pasado.

(…) –Espero que le haya ido bien a Hiro en la cita- decía Light a Ryuuk- si Teru no lo trató bien tendré la excusa perfecta para matarlo.

-Ah. ¿Hiroki no es ese que está allá con cara de perdido?

-Clar… ¡Hiro-san!- exclamó Light al ver a su amigo tan atontado.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Teru- balbuceó- Teru…

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Y este saco, es suyo?

Hiroki oyó la risa de Maiah y reaccionó de repente, colgándose del cuello de Light, agitándose y gritando de contento:

-¡Teru es increíble, Light, es el hombre que buscaba! ¡Gracias, gracias por presentármelo!

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces, el y tu se llevaron bien?

-¿Bien? ¡Lo amo, lo amo muchísimo, y se que el también siente cosas por mi!- lo miró radiante.- Me trajo hasta aquí y me dio un beso… y me invitó a cenar mañana.

La alegría de Hiroki era tan desbordante que pronto comenzó a notársele de formas más peligrosas. El aire a sus espaldas se enrareció y se agitó, como si un par de alas batieran; Maiah ahogó una exclamación y se lanzó en picada hacia su protegido.

-¡Imprudente, deja de batir las alas o se te verán! ¡Cálmate!

Hiro reconoció que tenía razón y respiró profundo: las alas shinigami que mantenía invisibles a los ojos humanos se aquietaron, y su corazón retomó los latidos normales. Por poco: casi nunca pasaba, pero cuando se ponía muy contento perdía el delicado control sobre sus habilidades.

-Así que se besaron… eso significa que la pasaron bien.

Hiroki tomó a Light del brazo y lo llevó adentro a ritmo de paseo.- Nos sentamos en una mesa solitaria, en un rincón muy romántico; hablamos, el mas que yo, me dijo que era lindo…

-Te dije que los flechas a todos- interrumpió Maiah, que volaba sobre el.

-Yo creí que no le gustaría, porque estaba muy nervioso y dije tonterías, pero fue tan dulce… me dijo que yo le gustaba y le parecía atrayente porque era sincero, y que soy la clase de chico que busca. Cielos, estoy tan emocionado que creo que no aguantare hasta mañana. Quiero verlo de nuevo ya.

-Pero ya no se puede, tenemos una clase y luego dos mas.

-Lo sé…

-Bueno, me alegro mucho que hayas congeniado con Teru. Espero que te haga feliz, y sino, dime y se las verá conmigo. Ganas de patearle el trasero no me faltan.

-¡No, no, no quiero que le pegues a mi Mika-chan!

Light puso cara de asco por el apodo y entró al aula, mientras que el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en Teru. Era tan hermoso, tan sereno, tan romántico. Se colocó bien el saco negro y lo olió, y lo sintió mas cerca suyo. ¿Podría ser su salvación? (…)

Matt había seguido la pista de Lucy Kyoraku hasta Roppongi Hills. Se había caso con un hombre sumamente rico que dirigía un emporio de la alta cocina, y había tenido suerte en que la dama le concediera una entrevista. Como asistente ejecutiva de su esposo era mujer de múltiples obligaciones, pero no había podido negarse a verlo cuando mencionó el nombre de Mayu.

Arrojó su cigarrillo en una planta y entró en la oficina cuando le dijeron que podía recibirlo. Lucy era una mujer joven, robusta, de cabellos muy oscuros y ojos almendrados. Lo hizo sentarse con un evidente gesto de aprensión, aunque no dijo nada.

-Usted… ¿Qué quería decirme sobre Mayu?

-Señora Lash, creo que lo sabe. No vengo a decirle nada, vengo a que usted me diga lo que quiero saber sobre la muerte de Mayu Kyoraku.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.- Mi hermano falleció de un paro cardiaco, no es ningún secreto, detective.

-Puede ser. Pero un chico saludable de 17 años no tiene un infarto porque si.

-¿Qué insinúa? ¿Por qué viene a hablarme de algo que pasó hace cuatro años? Sepa que fue doloroso aceptar la muerte del que era mi único pariente. Ahora gracias a Dios tengo a mi esposo y a mi hijastra conmigo. Pero recordar a Mayu… me duele.

-Si es tan traumático para usted, debiera colaborar para que la verdad salga a la luz. Sabe muy bien que a Mayu lo mataron, y quien lo hizo llegó a convertirse en un peligroso asesino serial. Piense en todas las victimas que le sucedieron a su hermano…

-Basta, por favor, no siga…

-La señora sabe algo y no me iré hasta que no me lo diga- dijo Matt, terminante.

-Quiere usted jugar con fuego, muchacho… puede llegar a morir.

-No me importa. Soy uno entre miles de posibles victimas y si llega el caso tengo quien vengue mi muerte. Ahora, lo voy a preguntar una sola vez y quiero una respuesta de verdad. Su hermano tenía un novio en el colegio, al que dejó o engañó. ¿Quién era?

("¡Tu hermano era una basura! ¡Yo lo amaba, mas que a nadie en el mundo, y el me veía la cara de idiota con ese Sousa! ¡Se burló de mi todo este tiempo!")

-¿Quién era el novio de Mayu, señora Lucy Lash?

-No me pida…

-El cambió a su novio por un chico llamado Ayumu Sousa, y ambos murieron de un ataque al corazón, con un día de diferencia. ¿Sabe lo que significa?

("Si alguna vez saben de lo mío con Mayu sabré que fuiste tu, y te juro que te mataré…")

-Que ese muchacho es Sohryu, el asesino de la belleza. Dígame su nombre.

-¡La venganza de Sohryu es certera! ¡Mayu jugó con ese chico inocente y lo convirtió en un monstruo!

-¡Ya lo se, solo dígame como se llama para que podamos encontrarlo y castigarlo!

-Hiroki… Hiroki Sumino. Sohryu es un apodo que el propio Mayu le dio. Él era su novio.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: Historia

Hiroki entro al departamento de Teru con una expresión de reverencia difícil de ocultar. El pelinegro salio a recibirlo con una dulce sonrisa genuina.

-Bienvenido, Hiro-san- saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Pasa por favor.

-Gracias de nuevo por invitarme. ¡Wa, este lugar es muy bonito!

-Un departamento súper lujoso- observó Maiah- te sacaste el gordo de Navidad parece.

-Arreglé todo para que cenemos en la sala, pero dentro de diez minutos. Tendremos tiempo de conversar un poco, ¿te parece? Ven- le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo al balcón. La brisa nocturna les refrescaba el rostro y les agitaba el cabello.- Aquí estaremos bien.

La timidez de Hiro seguía siendo palpable. Teru notó que llevaba puesto el saco negro que le había prestado el día anterior, que le quedaba grande, aunque de seguro le abrigaría aparte que lo hacia ver muy adorable. Con deliberada intención le pasó un brazo por la cintura, en actitud protectora, y Hiro reaccionó con sus típicos sonrojos de chico enamorado.

-He pensado mucho en ti, pequeño. Moría de ganas de llamarte, pero he estado cubierto de trabajo y no me fue posible. Sin embargo, esta noche seré todo tuyo.

-Me agrada oír eso, Mika-chan, yo ciertamente he pensado en ti…

-Ya veo. ¿Usas mi saco porque tienes frío o porque te recuerda a mí? ¿O las dos cosas?

Más balbuceos, y Teru sintió que se derretía todo por ese rubiecito precioso. ¿Cómo podía ser que un angelito así hubiera entrado en su mundo de una forma tan repentina? Le pasó el otro brazo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, apoyándolo contra su pecho, y sintió una profunda calidez allí que lo hipnotizó.

-Teru, eh, esto es muy agradable, en serio…

-¿Dijiste que te gusto, verdad?- Hiro asintió, emocionado por el tono amoroso del mayor- entonces, por favor, déjame besarte de nuevo; no puedo quitarme de la mente el sabor de tu boca. Necesito probarla una vez más.

Hiro asintió radiante y se estiró en puntas de pies para que su 1,66 m de altura quedara al nivel de la boca de Teru. El mayor lo sujetó un poco más y lo besó apasionadamente, ahogando un gemido de placer, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Esta vez, cuando le metió la lengua, no la retiró enseguida sino que se permitió explorar con ella la cavidad del menor; este dejó que su propia lengua se enroscara a la de Teru, muerto de vergüenza como si fuera su primer beso. El pelinegro le acarició la espalda compulsivamente, mareado por su ilimitada belleza sensual. No quería parar, ¡por nada del mundo!

-Mika-chan, espera- lo detuvo Hiroki, olfateando a su alrededor- ¿Haces cangrejos?

-¡Uy! Casi me olvido. Entremos antes que se pasen.

Teru hizo una presentación magnífica en su mesa circular de la sala, adonde solo llevaba a sus invitados más importantes. Destapó una bandeja de plata con deliciosos cangrejos, que Hiro nunca había probado pero cuyo olor le hizo agua la boca.

-No sabia que eras tan buen cocinero gourmet, Teru- elogió el rubio.

-Casi nadie lo sabe, es un don que guardo solo para mi círculo íntimo. Que no son muchos.

-Yo pensé que eras de socializar más.

-No realmente. Por mi trabajo he tenido que hacer algunas concesiones, pero me gusta mas estar a solas que de fiesta en fiesta. Soy un tipo muy tranquilo.

-Es algo que tenemos en común, entonces. Aunque yo mas que tranquilo soy un poco cortito.

-Hiro, no me gusta que te menosprecies tanto. Eres un gran chico, me doy cuenta de eso aunque no te conozca mucho. Me gustaría saber más de ti.

-Bueno… no hay mucho. Soy huérfano, y he tenido que aprender desde muy joven a cuidarme del resto de las personas, sabes. He tenido malas experiencias cuando de confiar en alguien se trata.

-Me lo he estado preguntando. ¿Te rompieron el corazón, Hiro-san?

-Si.- Lo contestó sin pensar, pero aquella vieja traición le dolía tanto cada vez que la recordaba, que no pudo evitar que una lagrima surcara su rostro. Teru se quitó la servilleta y se paró a su lado; como Hiroki no quería verlo a los ojos, se agachó y le tomó una mano.

-Perdona si te herí con mi pregunta, dulce, pero no llores.

-No estoy llorando.- Su negativa era tan patética que Teru sonrió.

-No te creo, pero esta bien sino quieres contarme ahora. Solo déjame decirte que yo nunca te haré daño, ni jugaré contigo. Yo te quiero.

-Quiero creerte, Mika-chan, quiero creerte porque yo te amo… oh, Dios mío…

Teru se sonrojó al oír esas palabras pero igual lo abrazó con fuerza; oía su respiración entrecortada, percibía el aroma de su piel joven y dulce y sintió el sabor salobre de su llanto al enjugar las lágrimas de su mejilla con besos. Pobre niño, cuanto debía haber sufrido.

-Pues no voy a defraudarte, ¿me oíste? Hiro-san, quiero que seas mi novio.

-¿Qué quiere que?- parecía perplejo de asombro.

-Que seas mi novio- repitió Teru con voz clara- Hiroki Sumino, soy un hombre de hacer las cosas una vez que me decido. Me enamoré de ti apenas te vi, me enamoré como un demente de tu belleza y de tu espíritu, por eso te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja. Quiero vivir a tu lado todos los días de vida que me queden, y no me importa si es apresurado, ya soy grande y tengo que encaminar mi destino. Y se, se muy bien que mi destino eres tu. Ahora, bien: ¿aceptas mi propuesta?

Hiroki lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa débil, apretándose mas contra el en su deseo de fundirse en uno solo.- Por supuesto que acepto…

Teru selló el pacto besándolo con languidez, regalándole toda su ternura. (…)

Cuando Matt volvió trayendo el nombre del ex novio de Mayu Kyoraku, L sintió un profundo escalofrío. No podía ser casualidad, el no creía en esas cosas. Estaba seguro que así llamaba el amigo que Light le había presentado a Teru.

¿Podía ser que, como en los libros, el menos sospechoso fuera el culpable? Hiroki parecía un angelito arrancado de la copa de un árbol de Navidad, pero L sabía por Light que era del tipo melancólico y que tenía una historia traumática con los hombres. En los días siguientes puso a Matt a investigar al rubio, sin comentarle nada a su novio, pues no sabia como se tomaría esa sospecha acerca de su mejor amigo. Light notó algo.

-L, ¿Por qué no investigamos más del supuesto novio de Mayu?

-Matt lo hace, y pronto tendrá algo. Tú mientras tanto dedícate a tus estudios.- Tragó un último pedazo de rosquilla rellena de mermelada y preguntó, como al pasar:- ¿Cómo le fue a tu amigo con Teru?

-¿No te lo dijo Mikami? Están saliendo juntos. Parece que ninguno se resistió al encanto del otro y se pusieron de novios, en bendita hora la verdad. ¡Hiro está tan feliz! L, es la primera vez que lo veo tan contento, generalmente huye de las personas, pero con Teru es diferente.

"Su perfil es de victima, no de asesino. ¿Cómo hace para matar, entonces? ¿Él es Sohryu, o Sohryu lo controla a el? Si es él, Teru corre peligro. Tengo que hacer algo".

(…)

-Y bien, Matt, ¿Qué conseguiste?

El pelirrojo se paró junto a L respetuosamente y le tendió una carpeta azul con datos, que explicó a medida que el mayor leía (y comía pastel de crema).

-Hiroki Sumino es un chico genio, huérfano; se crió hasta los diez años con un fideicomiso enorme que sus padres le dejaron. Después de eso la Suprema Corte le concedió la emancipación de sus tutores por lo excepcional de su caso.

-Muy interesante… es un solitario.

-Estudió en la secundaria Suyiko-Gakuen, donde efectivamente conoció a Mayu y pasó a formar parte de su círculo. Parece que lo idolatraba, seguía su carrera y se esforzó en conquistarlo. No le costó mucho, ya entonces era muy atractivo y Kyoraku llevaba años manteniendo relaciones homosexuales. Dicen que eran una pareja feliz, aunque nunca se dio a conocer para proteger la reputación de ambos mientras terminaban el colegio.

-¿Cuan confiable es la fuente?

-La propia señora Lucy Lash me lo dijo todo. Estaba quebrada por el shock, pero nunca se atrevió a comentar esto con nadie. Jefe, hay varias cosas mas de las que podemos ver…

-Vaya… Matt, siéntate a mi lado, pareces un poco nervioso.- El joven se apresuró a sentarse junto a L, con cara de circunstancias (aunque por dentro sintió una gran excitación al ponerse tan cerca del pelinegro, al que le tenia todas las ganas).

-Hiroki era muy tímido y tranquilo, y nunca le hizo una escena de celos a Mayu por sus muchos admiradores. Por eso lo bautizó Sohryu, que significa serenidad. Pero a pesar de todo la señora hoy me contó que Mayu había conocido por Internet a Ayumu Sousa, un estudiante de Winter por quien sentía una fuerte atracción. Nunca se vieron en persona, pero se mandaban muchos mails, mensajes, y usaban la cámara web para saber como eran. Y en los últimos tiempos parece que tenían… -carraspeó- que tenían relaciones sexuales online.

-Ahh… entonces no se conocieron en Winter… ¿Mayu aplicó allí para poder conocerlo en persona?

-Probablemente. Pero su actitud fue muy egoísta, puesto que jamás explicó a Hiroki que sucedía, solo lo abandonó. Pienso que si yo tuviera novio, pero me enamorara de otro, le hablaría de frente, le diría que no puedo continuar porque quiero a otra persona, trataría de terminar bien. Este Mayu lo dejó sin decirle nada y al poco tiempo (yo diría que no había pasado ni una semana) se exhibía con Sousa.

-Vaya tipo miserable- comentó L impulsivamente.

-Fue a su casa y encontró en su PC los videos eróticos que había hecho para Ayumu, y eso fue la prueba definitiva de su infidelidad. Lucy asegura que fue toda una escena, y que presintió una desgracia. Lo que habrá hecho Hiroki para conseguir el poder de matar, yo no lo se. Regresó y discutió con Mayu, lo acusó con barbaridades y dijo que lo mataría sino dejaba a Ayumu… parece que no era una broma.

_(Flash back a través de Lucy) _

_-Vamos, Sohryu, vete a casa._

_-¡No me voy nada! ¡Como puedes ser tan malditamente desgraciado de no mirarme a la cara! _

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga, que lo nuestro ya no existe? Bueno, lo haré, ¡tú y yo terminamos! _

_-¿Y por que demonios esperaste a que viniera a preguntártelo, tanto me odias que…?_

_-Dios, basta de melodrama, Sohryu. Eres en verdad hermoso, pero creo que tienes serios problemas de personalidad y autoestima. No puedo estar toda la vida con alguien así. _

_-Tu… miserable… te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio. Te arrepentirás de esto, lo juro._

_-¿Me amenazas? Cuidado, o me olvidaré de lo que vivimos y te denunciaré por acoso._

_-Tómalo como quieras… desgraciado… te acordarás de mi cuando sea tarde, ¡te lo juro! _

_(Fin del Flash back)_

-Mayu murió al día siguiente, y al otro falleció Ayumu. Lucy oyó la amenaza pero no la tomó más que como la voz de un chico herido. Pero que justo su hermano muriera de un infarto, cuando era sano, y luego el amante de éste, la asustó mucho y le hizo pensar que Sohryu había cumplido su amenaza.

-Venganza, venganza pura- dijo L.

-Si. Fue a verlo para preguntarle sino sabía algo, y Sohryu perdió la compostura. Aseguró que había vendido su alma, si, pero que no había soportado que Mayu jugara con su corazón.

-Entonces fue el, él es Sohryu. Pero… ¿Cómo lo hace? Tendremos que detenerlo para averiguar…

(…)

Maiah sobrevolaba inquieta por encima de su protegido humano, con el funesto presentimiento que algo estaba por sucederle. Se encontraban en un parque de diversiones con Teru, haciendo una cita, y se había divertido mucho viendo como el brillante abogado fiscal quedaba fuera de combate después de la primera montaña rusa. Hiro, por el contrario, tenia resistencia de sobra para lo que sea. Pero ahora había algo que lo disgustaba.

-Hiro-san, espérame un momento…- balbuceó Teru- tengo que ir al baño.

-Okey, te espero aquí.- El rubio se sentó cómodamente en un banco y miró a su shinigami.

-¿Qué sucede que traes esa cara, Maiah? ¿No te diviertes?

Ella replicó con contrición:- ¿Cargas la Death Note, verdad?

-Por supuesto, no salgo sin ella. ¿Por qué?

-Creo que tendrás que dársela a Teru.- Su respuesta hizo palidecer a Hiroki.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Si hago eso Teru sabrá que soy un asesino! ¿Por qué me dices que se la de?

-Vienen por ti- respondió ella con seriedad- presiento que están muy cerca tuyo, Hiro-san, los detectives que investigan a Sohryu. Saben lo de Mayu, ¿entiendes?

-No… no puede ser, no, ¡no!- exclamó angustiado- ¿Cómo pasó?

-¿Con quien hablas, cariño?- preguntó Teru, que se había acercado por detrás. Hiroki lo miró y vio en sus ojos un miedo que nunca le había notado.- ¿Qué pasa, Hiro-san, te sientes bien?

-No, por favor, sácame de aquí, Teru, llévame a casa…

-Está bien, mi amor, vamos. No me asustes.- Mikami lo llevó de la mano a la salida, preocupado por su palidez. Hiroki entró en pánico, ¿Cómo podrían descubrir su conexión con Mayu? En el auto, rebuscó apresuradamente en su bolso y sacó su Death Note. Estaba camuflada como un diario intimo.

-Teru.- Le costaba horrores hacer lo que iba a hacer.- ¿Me amas como para hacerme un gran favor?

-Pero claro que si, que pregunta es esa. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quiero que guardes muy bien mi diario. Si es necesario, entiérralo, pero no dejes que lo encuentres.

-¿Tu diario…? Hiro, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Por favor, te lo suplico!

Su grito de desesperación lo sacudió, así que tomó el diario con cuidado; creyó sentir que algo se agitaba a su alrededor, y se preguntó que estaba aterrorizando así al rubio.

-Si algo me pasa, Mika-chan, pide ayuda a Maiah. Ella sabrá que hacer.

-¿Quién es Maiah? Hiro, te exijo una explicación- demandó el mayor.

-Oh, diablos- exclamó Maiah. Se echó sobre el diario y lo abrió de un golpe. En consecuencia, Teru tocó una de sus páginas y pudo ver a una mujer con cuerpo de sombras junto a ellos.


	8. Chapter 8: Verdad

Teru se pegó tal susto que el auto se salió de control unos segundos antes que pudiera frenarlo. Hiro se quedó estupefacto, y enseguida se puso a temblar.

-No, Maiah, ¿que rayos hiciste?

-Una… una shinigami- Teru miraba sin poder creerlo- entonces si existen, los shinigamis existen… ¿pero que hace aquí contigo?

-No puedo decírtelo, me odiarás.- Lloraba, y el mayor le tomó una mano delicadamente.

-Jamás. ¿Me oíste? Jamás te odiaría.

-Entonces escucha y calla- intervino Maiah, tensa- en cuanto llegues a su casa Hiroki será detenido por ese grupo de detectives amigos tuyos. Si lo quieres ayudar guarda esa libreta como si guardaras oro, ¿oíste? Nadie debe hallarla.

-¿Detenerlo? No lo permitiré. Hiro no ha cometido ningún delito.

Hiroki se bajó del auto repentinamente y echó a correr, asustado como un zorro en medio de una cacería. Mikami intentó ir tras el pero la shinigami se lo impidió halándolo del brazo.

-Déjalo. Su miedo lo ciega y podría herirte sin querer.

-¿Podrías explicarme que diablos pasa aquí con mi novio, quien eres y en que andan?

-Lo haré… pero debes prometer que nunca hablarás de esto con nadie. Y segundo, que diga lo que yo diga no abandonarás a Hiroki. Si lo lastimas, o si abres el pico en contra suya, te mataré.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? No haría nada que pueda perjudicar a Hiro.

-Sabes sobre los shinigami. ¿Sabes como hacemos para matar?

-No.

-Eso que tienes en la mano es una Death Note, un cuaderno de la muerte; los nombres de las personas que escribas en esa libreta morirán según como desees, y sino especificas simplemente sufrirán un ataque al corazón. Así es como lo hacemos los shinigamis.

-¿Pero por que la tenia Hiroki? Él no es un dios de la muerte, es humano.- Pausa.- ¿O no?

-Hace cuatro años, el novio de Hiro lo dejó por otro chico, de una forma egoísta y cruel. Hiro lo adoraba y hacia todo por el, pero ese mocoso que era una especie de idol, Mayu Kyoraku…

-Murió, lo recuerdo, era un modelo famoso… ¿quieres decir que fueron ustedes?

-Kyoraku conoció a un universitario sexy y comenzó una relación con el, pero nunca se preocupó de cortar con Hiro-san, le fue infiel alegremente, el miserable. Hiro tuvo que descubrirlo solo, luego de pasar meses sin entender porque su querido Mayu ya no lo buscaba, ni nada. Cuando lo confrontó solo obtuvo indiferencia. Yo lo vi todo; rompió el corazón de Hiroki en mil pedazos.

-Como se atrevió… ¿es por eso que mi niño tiene miedo de los hombres…?

-Pues si. Sintió muchísimo dolor y hasta deseos de morir. Pero yo no iba a permitirlo. Detesto a los humanos cuyo egoísmo causa dolor a otras personas. Por eso me le aparecí a Hiro y le ofrecí prestarle mi Death Note para vengarse de Mayu y su amante, cosa que hizo.

-Hiroki hizo eso- reflexionó Teru- ¿Mi chico es el famoso Sohryu?

-Espero que lo comprendas: esto no nació por una enfermiza pasión por matar, fue por el deseo de una justa venganza, lo que digamos, lo traumó un poco. Hiroki es muy hermoso y por eso los hombres se tiran a sus pies, pero a el le da mucho miedo que lo vuelvan a engañar; es por eso que mata a cada impertinente que se le acerca con el mero deseo de usarlo.

Teru estaba muy serio, con la Death Note entre sus manos. Los pensamientos bullían en su cabeza.

-Sohryu es un chico que necesita mucho amor para sanar sus heridas, la pérdida de sus padres y la traición de quien amaba. Muchas veces se dejó seducir por chicos que solo veían su belleza ilimitada y se satisfacían con su cuerpo, pero después se arrepentía y sufría mucho, se sentía sucio, y lavaba su culpa matándolos. Mui Kodame fue uno de esos.

-¿El heredero de las empresas Kodame, el también estuvo con Hiro?

-¡Fue de los peores! Era un pervertido sexual que obligó a Hiroki a hacerlo con varios hombres a la vez, y después ni se preocupó por saber como seguía. Además creyó que era menor de edad.

Los ojos de Teru brillaban de furia.- No se perdió nada, entonces. Hiro hizo bien en eliminarlo.

-¿No estás horrorizado por saber la verdad?

-¿Tu estás junto a Hiro siempre, no? Invisible para los humanos normales.

-¿Eh? Si, así es.

-Entonces tienes que haber escuchado cuando le decía que lo amaba, y que nunca me apartaría de su lado. Pues bien: lo dije y lo sostengo. Hiro podrá ser Sohryu, podría ser el mismísimo Jack el Destripador, que no me importa. Eso no hará que deje de amarlo.

-¿Estarás siendo sincero?- se preguntó ella a si misma.

-¡Que si, maldita sea! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para probar que haría lo que sea por el?

-Quieres seguir con el, está bien. Pero es un asesino. ¿Estarías dispuesto a burlar las reglas de la sociedad que representas en beneficio de Hiro?

-Ninguna estúpida ley es más importante para mí que el bien de mi ángel.

-Y cuando llegue el momento, ¿elegirás a Hiro o a L? Se que es tu amigo de la infancia, pero también es el detective que quiere encarcelar y ejecutar a tu novio.

-L tiene a Light, y yo tengo a Hiroki. Mi lugar es al lado del hombre que amo.

-Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, ¿asumirías el control de la Death Note para que Hiro pierda los recuerdos de todo ello? Si no recuerda lo que hizo no pueden culparlo de nada.

-Lo haría afirmó Teru apasionadamente- yo me convertiría en Sohryu con gusto para salvarlo.

Maiah suspiró.- Bueno, supongo que no puedo pedirte más. Vamos.

-¿Adonde?

-A esconder esa D.N en tu casa, adonde mas. Hiroki te lo suplicó.

-Si, si…- Mikami enfiló a su departamento, un poco impaciente, pues lo que en verdad quería hacer era ir tras su rubio y salvarlo del peligro. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero, tal y como le había dicho a Maiah, la verdad no había hecho que sus sentimientos desaparecieran. ¿Qué le importaba que Hiro hubiera matado a un montón de hombres sin nombre ni rostro? ¿Qué eran para el todos esos desconocidos contra la felicidad que había conquistado junto a su novio?

-¿Todas las Death Note son diarios íntimos color rosa?- preguntó al llegar a su casa.

-Claro que no. Solo las mías; pueden cambiar de forma para que nadie sospeche nada extraño.

-¿Es eso posible?- estaba abriendo la caja fuerte de su despacho.

-Ah, es que yo no soy una shinigami ordinaria, señor Mikami. Soy la hija del rey shinigami.

-¿Eres princesa? Vaya. Eso explica algunas cosas.

-Mis D.N se rigen por reglas propias que poco tienen en común con las otras. Pero no le diré a usted cuales son… solo le concierne al humano que sea su portador.

-Como quieras.- Cerró la combinación de la caja fuerte y se sentó un momento, pensativo.- ¿Ya puedo ir a averiguar que pasó con Hiroki?

-Muy bien, pero con discreción. No quieres que L sepa la verdad.

(…)

Hiroki no quería que lo apresaran, pero tampoco que Teru se enojara con el por lo que había descubierto. Después de la imprudencia de Maiah no había soportado permanecer junto a su novio, convencido que este lo repudiaría. Se moría si Teru lo abandonaba.

-Regla Protocolar Número Cinco, Alas de Shinigami- dijo en vos baja. Las que permanecían invisibles en su espalda se materializaron: enormes alas plumosas color negro, tan impresionantes como las de Maiah. Echó a volar a la mayor altura posible, no fuera cosa que alguien lo viera, y trató de despejar su mente de miedos, cosa difícil: ¿Cómo no temer por su vida y su felicidad, que tanto había ansiado y tanto le había costado conseguir?

No podía volver con Teru pues su vergüenza era grande, así que decidió ir donde Light en busca de ayuda. Pero se llevó un enorme chasco y frustró cualquier posibilidad de huir.

(…)

-Ustedes están bromeando- dijo Light, meneando la cabeza- Hiro no puede.

-Oh, si, claro que puede. Él es Sohryu. Es raro que no notaras…

-Hablo con el dueño del circo, no con el mono- espetó a Matt- L, Hiroki es un chico inocente y sensible, no puedo creer que sea un asesino. ¿Cómo mataría a la gente sin tocarlos?

-Eso es lo que no se y quiero averiguar. Tenemos que detenerlo, y ya que estoy seguro que vendrá…

-¿Quieres que le ponga una trampa? ¿Estás loco?

-Tú te comprometiste a ayudar a atrapar a Sohryu; no puedes echarte atrás solo porque resultó ser tu amigo.

Light supo que todo había acabado y que no podría defender a Hiro por más que quisiera. ¿Podía ser que este tuviera una Death Note? L no se equivocaba.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el pelinegro señalando el cielo. Un puntito volante se acercaba hacia ellos, y a Light se le encogieron las tripas al comprender quien era. Ryuuk le había comentado que Maiah daba sus alas al humano que eligiera como portador de su libreta.

-Ryuuk- musitó, rogando que lo oyera- sácalo de aquí, alértalo…

-¡Es imposible!- gritó Matt- ¡Es Sohryu!

Light tuvo un segundo para entender que si Hiro se sentía atrapado, escribiría los nombres de L y Matt en su Death Note. Podía ver sus nombres reales. Entonces, rápido de reflejos, les ordenó que se agacharan y no lo vieran a los ojos. Ellos no comprendieron enseguida, por lo que Hiro llegó hasta la ventana y vio a los detectives. Aleteó como un ave enjaulada.

-Oh, no…

Matt le apuntó enseguida con una pistola.- ¡Quieto o disparo, Sohryu!

-Es… imposible- musitó L, mirando las enormes alas- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

-Entra ahora y no te resistas, estás arrestado bajo sospecha de ser Sohryu.

-¡Baja el arma, baka, el no huirá!- amonestó Light- Hiro, baja por favor. Tienes que saber que hiciste y que no hiciste. Si eres inocente no pasará nada.

-Ya me vieron… que mas puedo hacer…- Hiroki descendió y cayó de rodillas, plegando sus alas y haciéndolas invisibles nuevamente. Matt lo esposó y lo sacó de allí a la rastra, y Light quiso seguirlos cuando vio que el rubio lagrimeaba, pero L lo haló del brazo.

-No te sorprendiste al verlo llegar volando. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de esto, Light?

El moreno no contestó y L bajó tras Matt, dejándolo muy preocupado.

(…)

Hiro fue encerrado en una habitación vigilada por cámaras, mas no evidenció ningún tipo de actitud extraña o peligrosa allí. L estaba muy ocupado con los otros tratando que Hiro confesara, pero Light sabia que no se había olvidado de el. Se sentía tan atrapado como el propio Sohryu: sabia exactamente como hacia para matar y como había obtenido sus alas, pero no podía revelarlo.

Tal vez no tuviera que hacerlo. Hiro no había dicho ni una palabra y no había la menor prueba que sustentara la acusación, excepto circunstanciales, como el hecho que conocía a varias de las victimas (empezando por Mayu y terminando por Mui). Light no podía dejar de considerarlo su amigo, y no quería verlo condenado a muerte por la justicia japonesa.

Esa noche, mientras L conducía el interrogatorio de forma un tanto humillante en la cima del edificio, apareció Teru, hecho una furia. Light agradeció mentalmente que hubiera llegado.

-Supe que capturaron a mi novio. L, te exijo que me dejes verlo enseguida.

-Me temo que eso es imposible. Es probable en un 98% que Hiroki sea el asesino Sohryu, y hasta que no lo haya probado no lo dejaré salir.

-¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿Tienes pruebas?

-¿Pruebas? Este chico tenia unas alas tan grandes que parecía un shinigami, y hay un testigo que sabe que su apodo en el colegio era Sohryu. Y las primeras victimas fueron Mayu Kyoraku y Ayumu Sousa, el novio de Hiro y el amante de éste, respectivamente. Sea cual sea su poder, no hay duda que lo usó para vengarse. Solo falta que confiese como…

-Basta. No te permito que hables así de Hiroki. Él no es ningún asesino psicópata, y te lo voy a demostrar. Cuando haya acabado con ustedes tendrán que pedirle perdón de rodillas.

-L, deja que yo lo hago entrar en razón- ofreció Light- sígueme, Mikami.

El mayor dudó un momento y luego fue tras el moreno hasta una habitación vacía. Light lo miró fijo.- Aquí no hay cámaras; L y yo usamos esta habitación para…

-No me lo digas, ya me imagino para que la usan. Solo dime que tanto sabes de esto.

-Que Hiro-san posee la Death Note de Maiah Hime. ¿No es así?

Mikami rió.- Muy inteligente. ¿Cómo sabes sobre ella, también posees una Death Note?

-No exactamente. Pero soy mensajero de un shinigami, Ryuuk. Él me lo contó todo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, Yagami, como has de suponer, no permitiré que L y los demás descubran el método que permite matar a alguien sin tocarlo. No me importa lo que Hiro hizo, solo se que voy a librarlo de estar en prisión así sea matándolos a todos ustedes.

-Al parecer realmente lo amas. ¿Sabes que me pone muy contento? De verdad deseaba, y deseo, que Hiroki sea feliz después de tanto sufrimiento.

-¿Entonces me ayudarás a salvarlo?

-Asumo que guardas la D.N de Hiro, pero no es suficiente. Sabes porque lo digo. Luego está el tema de las alas. Matt y L las vieron, y no hay explicación lógica para eso.

-Es verdad. Maiah, ¿Qué opinas?- la shinigami apareció junto a el y agitó su cabellera.

-¿Ella está aquí, verdad?- Light miraba al vacío la shinigami rió.

-Mikami, será necesario que colaboremos todos. Pásale a Yagami este papelito.

El fiscal extrajo un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano a Light, quien de inmediato pudo ver a Maiah. Teru recuperó la hoja.

-Ryuuk es un buen amigo, Light. Por eso sabe y aplica algunas de mis reglas. ¿Podrías llamarlo?

Light así lo hizo y tragó saliva. ¿Cómo había llegado a vivir esa situación?


	9. Chapter 9: Redención

L miró con extrañeza a Light y a Teru, que entraron juntos a la sala.

-Me voy a llevar a este baka a tomar un café para que se tranquilice- dijo el moreno.

-Si, pero no se me olvida que tienen a Hiro aquí y voy a volver.

-Como quieras; pero yo te recomendaría que vayas preparándole una buena defensa a tu novio.

-No contestes- advirtió Maiah tocándole el hombro. Teru se contuvo y salió junto a Light y los dos shinigamis, aunque no fueron a un café sino al parque, al aire libre, donde no los oyeran.

Durante diez minutos, Maiah explicó en que circunstancias había conocido a Hiro y prestado su Death Note para que ejecutara su venganza. En ella había vertido todos sus poderes, que teóricamente ayudarían al rubio a protegerse del mundo, pero no había funcionado: Hiroki era tímido y asustadizo por naturaleza, y los poderes solo habían aumentado su temor a ser descubierto.

-Ahora entiendo que no le hice bien cargándole toda esa responsabilidad- observó ella- tiene tantas características de shinigami que es casi uno de nosotros.

-Pero tu dijiste que si renuncia a la propiedad de la Death Note lo perderá todo- recordó Teru, impaciente- si lo hace L no encontrará como culparlo de esos crímenes.

-Eso tal vez, ¿pero como explicarán lo de las alas que el y Matt vieron?- preguntó Light.

-No hay forma… a menos que… no, no podemos.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió, Maiah?

-Supongo que L tomará esas alas como algo sobrenatural y maligno, asociado al poder de Sohryu. Pero si viera algo similar…; si viera a otra persona hacer lo mismo…

-¿Un segundo Sohryu?- preguntó Ryuuk.

-Em… no precisamente.- La princesa de los shinigamis le robó a Ryuuk la manzana que estaba por engullir y le dio un mordisco.- Um, esto es una delicia… ¿en que estaba? Ah, si. Hacer que L y el equipo presencie como alguien mas vuela con estas alas y mata.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que Light o yo tomemos una Death Note y finjamos ser Sohryu?

-¡Claro que no, eso seria estúpido! En primer lugar, porque solo las mías les darían alas: una la tengo yo y la otra es la que escondiste, así que no hay posibilidad. Segundo, si tu o Light se convierten en dueños de la Death Note, L se vería en la obligación de apresarlos, aunque los quiera a ambos.

-Corrección: a el puede quererlo, a mi me ama.

-¡No es tiempo de bromas, Yagami!- exclamó Teru enojado.- Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, Maiah, pero siendo así, ¿Cuál fue la idea que se te ocurrió para salvar a mi Hiro?

-A mi padre no le gustara saberlo, pero que remedio. Hiro también es mi amigo y me necesita.

(…)

Light y Teru regresaron al edificio donde L tenia prisionero a Hiroki, ambos listos para representar una escena que con suerte les salvaría el trasero a todos.

-L, te exijo que me dejes ver a Hiro- dijo Mikami con tono imperioso- tus sospechas no son suficientes para mantenerlo aislado y en esas condiciones.

-Está bien… pero ya sabes que te estoy vigilando. Near, llévalo.

Near le vendó los ojos y lo condujo a la celda, en donde la tranquilidad de animo actoral del mayor sufrió una sacudida: nada podía prepararlo para ver a su delicado ángel atado a una camilla vertical, con una venda de acero sobre los ojos, y amordazado para que no pudiera hablar, con las mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos ciegos. Volvió su rostro a la cámara de seguridad desde donde sabía que L lo observaba.

-¡L, esto es demasiado! ¡No puedes tratar así a un sospechoso!

Hiro se removió al oír la voz de su novio junto a el, y Teru corrió a su lado. El rubio retomó su llanto de horror de inmediato, sin poder creer que su novio aun lo quisiera y estuviera ahí apoyándolo y tratando de obtener su libertad. ¿Acaso se merecía esa suerte?

-Voy a sacarle la mordaza quieras o no- desafió Mikami.

-Creo que tenías razón, Light- dijo L al moreno en voz baja- Teru se enamoró.

-¡Teru, lo siento, lo siento!- exclamó Hiro al borde de la histeria, mientras el de lentes lo abrazaba y le caía a besos, dolido al verlo tan humillado.

-Tranquilo, mi amor, no llores, yo te sacaré de aquí, lo juro. No tienen nada en tu contra.- Volvió a exhibir su tono petulante, lleno de ira contra su viejo amigo.- Esto es un abuso a las leyes, L. No puedo creer que llegues tan lejos. ¡Solo mira…!

-Teru, parece que no me conocieras. Es mi modo de trabajar.

-¡Por Dios! Maniatar a un chico de 18 como si fuera un asesino serial no es lo que yo entiendo por trabajo. ¡Hiroki no ha sido acusado formalmente de nada! Están violando sus derechos y yo me encargaré de iniciarles juicio a todos si algo le sucede estando en estas condiciones.

El rubio logró calmarse un poco gracias a la calidez del cuerpo de Teru junto al suyo, que olía muy bien, y a sus amenazas en contra de L, muestra de su preocupación y su ira. La verdad era que sin Teru no valía la pena seguir adelante, pero si él lo apoyaba, ¿debía esforzarse por librarse de sus cadenas y volver a ser un tipo normal? Como una respuesta a sus silenciosas preguntas, Maiah apareció junto a ellos, con aire decidido.

-Hiro-san, hemos estado conversando y concluimos que hay una sola forma de salvarte.

-Teru, ¿Cómo vas a hacer?- preguntó llorando.

-Debes renunciar a la propiedad de mi Death Note, para que pierdas todos los poderes y los recuerdos que te comprometen. Tus alas se desintegrarán y quedarás muy débil por un tiempo, pero es en ese momento que yo puedo aprovechar la energía que liberarás para mostrarme ante los humanos, por un tiempo limitado. Si L y los otros detectives me ven yo los convenceré que soy el asesino que llamaron Sohryu, y quedarás libre de culpas.

-No debes temer, amor- susurró Teru a su lado con ternura- esta injusticia no durará, y luego yo voy a llevarte a casa y a cuidarte. ¿Si? ¿Mushi mushi?

-Okidoki- contestó Hiro con una risa nerviosa. Teru volvió a besarlo y a meterle su lengua dentro sin la menor vergüenza, tratando de pasarle toda su fuerza y de paso calentarlo un poco; se merecía al menos eso al estar en esa horrible celda, solo y atemorizado por su futuro.

-Teru, preferiría que salgas ya- pidió L con firmeza.

El mayor miró con desagrado hacia la cámara de vigilancia, luego volteó para acariciarle la mejilla a Hiro una última vez. En ese momento Maiah comenzó a batir sus alas con toda la fuerza posible, haciendo caer a Teru en una especie de sopor que dejó estupefactos a los detectives y que hizo chillar al rubio convincentemente de miedo. La shinigami lo instruyó.

-¡Es mejor que lo hagas ya, Hiro-san! ¿Renuncias a la propiedad de la Death Note?

Hiro movió afirmativamente la cabeza tanto como pudo, y todo sucedió de pronto. Maiah le apoyó una mano en el corazón y rápidas y translucidas corrientes de energía se salieron de él y pasaron a ella. L se paró de repente al ver las citadas alas negras, que titilaban una y otra vez como una lamparita floja, hasta que éstas se desarmaron y las plumas volaron para todos lados. Uno tras otro los detectives corrieron a la celda sin hacer caso de las medidas de seguridad que ellos mismos habían puesto, alarmados por esa escena sobrenatural. Light llegó de último, como habían acordado.

-¿Qué diablos es esto, L?- exclamó Near asustado.

-¡Ayúdenme, por favor!- gritó Hiro, ahora asustado de verdad. Llevaba las alas tan arraigadas en él que ahora sentía como si estuviera desangrándose. Light se le acercó pese a las advertencias de L de que era peligroso y destrabó la venda de acero que le cubría los ojos: Hiroki gritó histéricamente por la excesiva luz y se desmayó antes que el moreno hubiera desatado la ultima correa que lo tenia atado, cosa que alarmó a Teru, quien también se veía débil pero se arrastró hasta ellos.

Maiah absorbió cada pluma y sus propias alas azules resplandecieron, junto con su cuerpo de sombras. El primero en vislumbrarla fue L, quien se aterrorizó por la fantasmal mujer. Cuando ella recogió toda la energía posible, pronunció la regla protocolar numero 10 (Visión) y todos los allá presentes pudieron verla con claridad, excepto Hiro, que seguía desmayado.

-L, mi amor, ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamó Light yendo hacia el y abrazándolo sobre el suelo, adonde había caído. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, y su novio se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo sufrir esa farsa; sabía que le tenía pánico a las cosas sobrenaturales, pues no podían ser explicadas, y él era un hombre de lógica y razón. Juró que lo compensaría por ese mal rato, como sea.

Maiah miró a todos los humanos allí presentes con altivez, como correspondía a una princesa y diosa de la muerte. Al hablar, lo hizo directamente con L.

-Humano insolente, has interferido en mi trabajo. Debería castigarte por eso.

-¿Q… quien eres tu?- preguntó el aludido, nervioso.- ¿Qué eres tu?

-¿Qué parece que soy?- agitó su cabellera de sombras- soy una shinigami. Mi nombre es Maiah.

-Es imposible- balbuceó Mello- los shinigamis no existen.- Maiah le clavó una mirada fría.

-¿Cómo te atreves a negar mi existencia?

Su ira parecía tan real que hasta Teru y Light temblaron, cada uno con su novio entre los brazos. Era la situación más irreal que habían vivido jamás.

-Al perseguir a ese muchacho- señaló a Hiro- me han obligado a abandonar este plano en donde estaba cumpliendo con una misión sagrada. ¡Estoy tan enojada por eso que no se me ocurre un castigo lo bastante justo! Tal vez deba matar al chico.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó L temblando- ¿Qué misión, y que tiene que ver con Sohryu?

-Sohryu o como prefieran llamarlo no es mas que un humano común cuyo cuerpo tomé prestado temporalmente- explicó con tono amenazador- mi misión no te concierne. Lo cierto es que ese chico tenia tanto rencor encima, odio por las personas que lo lastimaron, que pensé en hacerle un favor deshaciéndome de sus enemigos. Ya que me prestó su cuerpo yo le presté mis poderes para la venganza.

-¿Estás diciendo que Sohryu hizo un trato contigo?- el tono de Matt denotaba asombro.

-¡No!- todos agacharon al oír su voz restallar como un látigo.- Yo no hago tratos. Hiro solo era el recipiente perfecto para mi espíritu. ¿Quién perseguiría a un joven tan angelical? Ahora que ustedes lo descubrieron ya no me sirve. Pueden ejecutarlo si quieren.

-Maldita shinigami- la insultó Teru- ¿Usaste a mi novio a tu antojo y ahora vas a permitir que lo maten?

-¿Y a mi que me importa lo que le pase ahora?

-¡Mikami, no!- exclamó Light sujetándolo por la manga cuando el mayor se paró para enfrentar a Maiah- no puedes pelear contra una shinigami, no tienes oportunidad.

-Cierto- corroboró ella- callado y tranquilo sino quieres morir.

La Hime desplegó sus alas y se elevó.- Ya que lo mencionas, no mataré a Hiro como atención a estos años que he pasado con el. Lo que los detectives quieran hacerle ya es otra cosa.

-Ohh, muchas gracias por tu generosidad- dijo Teru con ironía. Maiah le sonrió.

-De nada. Ahora… me voy, y espero que jamás vuelvan a cruzarse en mi camino.

Batió sus alas con fuerza y atravesó el cielorraso con naturalidad como si fuera una cortina, dejando una estela de su presencia tras de si para que nadie dudara de la realidad que acababan de vivir. Teru desvió la vista del punto de donde había desaparecido Maiah y se concentró en Hiroki, que no había despertado aun.

-¿Hiro? Mi amor, por favor, despierta. ¿Qué te hizo esa shinigami, querido? ¡Oh, Dios mío, no mueras, te lo ruego!

-Tranquilo, no ha muerto- consoló L. Había recuperado su aplomo tras la partida de Maiah y se había acercado al rubio, oyendo los latidos de su corazón.- Solo está desmayado, probablemente agotado.

El abogado fiscal Teru Mikami le dirigió una mirada de rabia y confusión a su amigo de la infancia (fingida, claro).- ¿No estarás pensando en retenerlo aquí, no? ¡Hiroki está muy debilitado, necesita un medico! Además no es su culpa haber sido el instrumento de esa perversa diosa.

-Ya lo se- suspiró L abatido- estoy acostumbrado a capturar criminales humanos, no dioses de la muerte. Solo que jamás hubiera sospechado que existieran.

-¿Entonces que harás ahora, mi amor?- preguntó Light, tenso.

-¿Qué se supone que haga? Dejarlo libre. No se que dirán las leyes, pero creo que no se lo puede acusar por haber sido poseído. Al menos Teru se encargaría de destruir cualquier argumento que yo presentara en su contra. Siendo así lo mejor es que Hiro quede en libertad… eh… ¿me oyen?

Hiro estaba muy pálido y Teru se alarmó de verdad, a pesar que Maiah le había dicho que seria así cuando renunciara a sus poderes. Sin esperar autorización ni perder el tiempo con formalidades, lo alzó en volandas y lo sacó del edificio para llevarlo a su auto a la primera guardia que encontrara. Light y L fueron tras el.

(…)

Media hora más tarde, Hiro abrió perezosamente los ojos: lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco inmaculado, y lo segundo fue el rostro preocupado de Teru.

-Oh, gracias a Dios que ya despertarte- exclamó con alegría.

-Me duele la cabeza… ¿Qué me pasó?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó L, sentado al otro lado de la cama junto a Light.

-Que tu secuaz pelirrojo me apuntó con arma en la calle y me detuvo- dijo en son de reproche- supongo que realmente me apresaron de una forma terrible, a menos que sea una pesadilla mía.

-No, no fue una pesadilla. Así pasó- confirmó Light.

-¿Creen que soy Sohryu? Están locos. Yo no seria capaz de matar a nadie.

-Claro que no, ángel mío. L lo comprendió y te dejó en libertad.

-Bueno, siendo así… se irguió un poco y miró con atención el lugar donde estaban.- ¿Qué es este sitio?

-El hospital Helen-Dreyfus.

-¿Pero que hago aquí?

Teru le tomó una mano y se la acarició con delicadeza.- Estabas muy agotado y sufriste un fuerte desmayo; nos preocupamos mucho porque no despertabas, así que te derivaron a un cuarto en vez de permanecer en la guardia. Tranquilo, el doctor dijo que estarás bien.

-Espero que si. Realmente quiero ir a casa.- Miró a Teru de reojo y se ruborizó.- Contigo.

L y Light apartaron la vista justo a tiempo para que Mikami le diera un suave beso en los labios a su joven novio, que de repente no se sintió mas cansado.

Teru no sabia si Hiro recordaba algo de lo sucedido y fingía que no o de verdad no sabia, pero desde luego no iba a preguntárselo en publico. Ya había convenido con L que no quería decirle al rubio lo que había pasado, pues era demasiado fuerte y de seguro no lo soportaría. Si había perdido la memoria no iba a ser él el que le metiera ese cuento en la cabeza de haber sido poseído por un shinigami y asesinado a varios hombres. Hiroki era demasiado tierno como para soportar una verdad tan dura, y tal vez esa era su oportunidad de brindarle un nuevo futuro, libre de tormentos y culpas del pasado.

Por la tarde, cuando el medico se convenció que no sufría nada grave, Hiro fue dado de alta con una lista de vitaminas para fortalecerse y prevenir futuros episodios similares. Teru se lo llevó a su propio departamento con una inmensa sensación de alivio. Lo cargó en sus brazos hasta el dormitorio y lo depositó en su cama con delicadeza, sonriendo.

-Ya que necesitas reposar, quédate aquí mientras yo te preparo algo rico para comer.

-De acuerdo- asintió el rubio graciosamente. Una vez Teru se hubo ido, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algo más de esa misteriosa pesadilla transcurrida desde que lo capturaran hasta que despertó en el hospital. Una confusa sombra femenina… y unas plumas azules volando en todas direcciones. Nada más. Resignado, abrió los ojos para acomodarse mejor entre los almohadones y contemplar la vista que se extendía tras el ventanal de cristal del cuarto. Era tan precioso que podía sentirlo en la piel. Sonrió. Era afortunado.

-Bien, ya está todo en marcha- dijo Teru entrando nuevamente y sentándose a su lado.- ¿Qué pasa, querido? ¿Estás bien?

-Si, claro… pensaba nomás en la suerte que tengo.- Se explicó con dificultad.- Se que no soy una ganga para ningún hombre, pero aun así estás conmigo.

-Y siempre estaré- le aseguró. Se miraron largamente antes de acercarse y prodigarse un beso lleno de amor y ternura, perdiéndose en el calor de sus cuerpos abrazados. Teru sintió un cosquilleo al saborear esos labios deliciosos que había admirado desde el primer momento que los vio. Su mundo se contrajo a la núbil figura del rubio.

-Te amo, Hiro- le susurró de un modo sexy- ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora mismo… para hacerte sentir mejor? ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-La verdad…- su estomago lanzó un ruido muy poco apropiado.- Desearía que termines de hacer la comida, porque me muero de hambre.

Teru rompió a reír a carcajadas, encantado.- ¡Okay, mi amor! Ya mismo voy a controlar eso. Te vas a relamer de gusto con mi comida casera.

Hiro le hizo un mohín pícaro que lo elevó a las alturas, mucho mas alto que con las alas de un shinigami. Esa era la verdadera belleza ilimitada, que no tiene fin: la de un tierno chico que sonríe de amor.

**Escena extra…**

-L, ¿quieres un helado? Hay una caja en el refrigerador.

-Dos bochas de fresa y dos de crema, por favor- asintió el pelinegro desde el sofá de su casa. Cuando Light apareció llevando los potes con helado, lo hizo sentarse junto a él y lo miró dispuesto a saber toda la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.- Light, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Seguro…

-¿Qué es lo que sabias tu al respecto de los shinigamis?- la cara de Light palideció un poco.- Porque no hay quien me quite de la cabeza que sabias algo antes que apareciera Maiah. No digo que fueras su cómplice, es evidente que no sabias que Hiro estaba poseído, pero algo sabias. O intuías. ¿Quieres decirme que era?

-L, tienes que prometer que no te enfadarás. Tenía prohibido hablar de esto con nadie.

Te lo prometo…

Está bien.- Suspiró y dejó su helado para tomar su mochila, puesta a un lado del sofá. L lo vio sacar una bolsa de papel madera sin tener idea de que se proponía, y su desconcierto creció cuando extrajo de ella una manzana roja y apetitosa.

¿Para que es esa manz…?

-¡Entrega especial!- exclamó Light, y al instante apareció Ryuuk en todo su look de shinigami hambriento, arrebatándole la manzana y saludando a L con desparpajo.

-¡Pero que… que… que demonios… otro shinigami…!

-L, este es Ryuuk… ¡no, no te asustes! Mi trabajo solamente consiste en llevarle manzanas a los shinigamis, soy un simple mensajero para el Consejo de Alimentación del Mundo Shinigami. ¿L? ¡L, no te desmayes tu también, vamos, tu me pediste que te contara la verdad!

Fin


End file.
